


撕碎~Shredded

by ladious



Series: 熔化～The Melting [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, dark themes, sex-a-liciousness, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤害／安慰, 强暴, 拷问, 色情, 黑暗主题
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 那么，一个恶魔要如何做才能让一介天使倒下？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shredded](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451235) by strangeandcharm. 



> 作者note:  
> 就在我以为要结束的时候……我管不住手啊！对，这是“熔化”系列的另一部。警告：这一部很黑暗——像是，真正的黑暗——而不是什么小打小闹。恐怕我那受虐小兔子急需喂食，不过，还是要振作起来，因为到了下一章，我那只色情小兔子也会感觉到有点饿了！一定要爱它们~小兔子们~  
> 与已经播出的第四季都有轻微的相异。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者note：  
> 显然作者一个没忍住，把上一篇打算结尾的那个部分无视了。  
> 庆幸因为这样才产生的这一篇~  
> 与之前一样，圆括号来自原作者，方括号来自我，多为注释，偶有吐槽。

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

_在此之前，对这个问题Dean从没去多想过。_

_他看见Castiel惊愕地瞪着Alastair，而恶魔念动咒语，想把他拉出皮囊，拖进地狱。_

_他去过那里，那会儿Castiel几乎被一大群恶魔摧毁，但那发生得很突然，虽然动用了Dean的大部分灵魂，但毕竟治愈了。_

_这些都只是小意外。在其它时候，Castiel就是Castiel：不可思议，充满力量，对他自己，对他的任务无比自信，无论什么样的敌人他都_ _不屈不挠。_

 _所以_ _Dean_ _从未想过想要怎样的东西才能把他真正击垮。_

_现在他知道了。_

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

过去的几个月以来，天使们把他们晾在一边，字面意义，晾着：他们说Dean太有价值了，不能冒险。没人知道他是个封印，但那并不等于他就能把自己暴露在危险之中。Sam对此可是气坏了——他一直把灭了Lilith当成自己的唯一目标，Dean也一样很生气，无奈他现在与她已是紧密相关，只得靠边站，他们对此已是无能为力。

他们与Castiel争执个没完，但天使就是无动于衷。命令就是命令。他不能违抗。他允许兄弟俩继续猎魔，继续对抗邪恶，但不是他们真正想要的那一个。他确保这万无一失，操纵着某些事情，干涉时间，扰乱方向，甚至感知，这样他们根本到不了想去的地方。这把他们搞疯了，甚至导致了他们之间几度对峙，但归根究底，天使只是在履行自己的职责。Dean知道这点，但他仍难以原谅他那一次藏起Impala，就为了阻止他们去调查Toledo的一桩诡异的水灾。如果他不是对他有足够了解，他一定会咒骂着Castiel就是乐于用那辆车让他抓狂。

很容易理解，这样一来有那么段时间，事情确实很奇怪。一开始，Sam给吓坏了。他瞪大眼睛，被迫接受Dean是个封印的事实，但茫然不解，这很快就演变成令人恼火的情形：他没完没了地跟着他，像是怕他就要被打破，释放出地狱大军。Dean不得不向他解释没人知道这个秘密，而如果想让他派上用场，还得通过一个强而有力的宗教仪式，但Sam就是Sam。他总是忧心忡忡，一贯如此，在这点上看是难以改变了。

 

不过，这让Dean感觉自己像个怪胎。

Castiel每个星期都会出现一次，出现在古怪的地方——汽车旅馆的接待处，餐厅，超市过道，任何兄弟俩正巧路过的地方。一开始Dean很担心，知道他与Sam根本无视彼此，但是Castiel总是让着他，小心翼翼的，尽量不冒犯他，而看上去Sam也就接受了他的新身份：Dean的守护天使。仿佛要坐实这一认知，在几次猎魔中，Castiel奇迹般地出现，恰好救他们于水深火热之中。证明他总是密切关注着他们的一举一动。

这就是另一件Sam总觉得无法习惯的事了……被个天使没完没了地监视着。即使他们根本看不到Castiel，Dean也能感觉到他，而一旦Sam意识到这点，他马上就坐立不安。

“你到底闹什么毛病，伙计？”一天晚上Dean这么问他，烦透了他在那扭来扭去，表情怪异。

Sam咬着嘴唇，“要我说是吧，我知道你们俩之间没什么秘密，但我不确定真想让他也这样成天盯着我。你知道，这有点惊悚，怪吓人的。”

“Sam，别犯傻——他知道该有分寸。看在上帝的份上，他还有别的事要忙，不会就站在那等着看你洗澡的时候来上一发。”

Sam尴尬地低下头，脸颊上飞起两坨深深的红晕，Dean忍俊不禁，眉头都拧到了一起。“哦~你真是特么逗我吧。你上次洗澡是啥时候啊伙计？”

“呃，几天前。”

Dean放声大笑，“老天啊，Sam！我可不想你在车里熏死我！你赶紧给我去解决一下，害羞什么鬼！”

但是，Sam是对的。知道某种神秘的造物在守护着他，确实有点诡异。但Dean觉得这和被上帝保佑着没啥区别。信着这个的人多了去了，成千上万，也没见这对他们的生活有什么影响，那为什么会影响到他？

毕竟成千上万的人不会避开他们的兄弟和上帝偶然来上一发。至少，据他所知没有。也许要是大家都能如此，世界就会变得更快乐。

 

~ ~ ~

 

这看起来只是一次简单的闹鬼。迹象很明显。一家子好端端的，年纪都不大就相继去世。必须阻止那个鬼魂。对Winchester兄弟来说，这该是用盐和火就能搞定。

 

但恰恰相反，这让他们径直走进设好的圈套里。

 

教堂已改为俗用——倒不是说没这么做就能阻止恶魔全盘接管——被废弃，任由它腐朽，这是在路易斯安那的一个杂草疯长的种植园角落里。墙壁斑驳，灰泥裸露，大部分窗玻璃都早被偷走了，放任夏日沉闷潮湿的高温肆无忌惮地涌入。Dean感到汗水滴在他的脖子后面，他紧绷肌肉，对抗着绑住他的铁链，这已经是第100次了，那一环环扣住他的胸口，发出轻轻的叮当声。它们把他捆得死死的，无法挣脱，就算他的双手没被拷在身后，他身上也没有任何东西能用来撬锁。他被绑在木头栏杆上，栏杆相当结实，根本折断不了，更别提上面那讨厌凸起与尖锐的边角顶着他的背，太不舒服了。他无法脱身，全然无助。

他唯一庆幸的是他们并未能抓到Sam。当恶魔拽住他弟弟胳膊，Castiel立刻烧掉了恶魔的双眼，Sam得以逃脱。接着天使转而帮助Dean……但另一个恶魔说了些什么，那就如一棵大树压向他，将Castiel打倒在地，他的眼睛睁得大大的，但像是瞎了一样。他们说了些什么，Dean一个字也没听见，但他确实感觉到了，那声音像拳头般紧紧攥住他的心脏，在放开他之前，是那样冰冷残酷。他想他是通过与Castiel的连接感受到这个的，而他不禁纳闷，单单一个词怎么能有那么大的力量，竟能击溃天使。

“我不敢相信这居然有用！”一个恶魔边说着边把Dean拖进教堂，他听起来松了口气。

“他说这能起作用，”另外一个说道，“他研究这个好长时间了，应该更清楚。”

他们把Castiel放在圣坛上，他躺在那里，像是死了一般纹丝不动。恶魔把他的外套，衬衫和鞋都脱了，拴住他的手腕和脚踝，把他牢牢地绑在木头基座上。这举动看起来毫无意义，因为Castiel似乎连眼都没眨，更别说挣扎了。Dean注视着天使的肋骨轻微地上下起伏，根本无法移开自己的视线，他怕只要稍不注意，天使就会这样死去，这很快就成为他的整个世界。

恶魔们很安静，要是换作以前，他们通常都会相互吹嘘嘲讽，乐在其中。这儿一共有五个，相貌都很普通，有男有女，而他们看起来都等着某个家伙。他们把Dean绑在栏杆上，之后就无视他，目光在Castiel和教堂的门之间不安地游走着。Dean有种感觉，他们对天使也好，即将出现的家伙也好，都怕得要命。

一个小时后，门终于打开了，那个从他们中间走过的男人看起来并无任何特别：高个子，瘦削的长脸。灰色的头发剪短至耳际。棕色眼睛，大鼻子。他穿着深蓝色西装，戴着劳力士。他不紧不慢地走向圣坛，目光只在Dean身上逗留了几秒，立刻就不再注意他了，转而盯着天使。

他在台前停下脚步，点点头。

“很好，”他说，眼睛一亮，“这几乎可抵得上你们让Winchester逃走的罪过了。”

他有很浓的爱尔兰口音。在他身后，恶魔们面面相觑。

“天使帮了他。”其中一个辩解道。

“是哦，我肯定它就是这样。”那男人看上去相当通情达理，“它们确实非常喜欢帮助人类，”他向前斜下身子，拂开Castiel额头上的一绺头发。Dean离圣坛并不远，足够他清楚地看到Castiel对这个动作毫无反应。

“那么你就是传说中的大人物，哼？”他轻蔑地打量着，刻意让声音充满讥讽之意，“不来个自我介绍么？”

恶魔把他上下看了个遍，黝黑的眼里带着笑。“你好啊，Dean，现在别想碰运气了。这会儿你还能活着，只是可以用来当个诱饵，钓钓你兄弟。给我安静点，从现在开始给我闭上嘴。”

 ** _他们不知道我是个封印_** 。Dean想着，顿时觉得松了口气。 ** _他们没把我当回事_** 。

“你要Sam干什么？”他断然问道，与其浪费时间还不如直奔主题。

恶魔向他的一个同伴示意，那女人拿着一条桌布走到Dean身边。“哦，别介！”Dean抱怨着，眼睁睁看着她把手里的布拧作一团。“就这样？就不能愉快地说说话？交流下感情？”接着，布料被塞进他嘴里，那女人把余下的两头在他脑后绑紧。 ** _该死！_**

“到外面等着。”那个恶魔命令着，他的视线没有离开Castiel。那些恶魔们面面相觑，看起来很不安，但都转身离开了。他们出去的时候关上了门，突然之间教堂似乎变得更热了。汗水滚进Dean的左眼，他眨着眼，试图把它抖掉。

恶魔绕着圣坛慢慢踱着步，一边把手伸向Castiel的胸膛，花了几秒钟查看着Dean烙在他左臂上的掌印。他就那样目不转睛地凝视着他，研究着他的身体，这里头有些东西令人不安，这让Dean担心起来，几乎喘不过气。

“这是个令人感兴趣的情况，”他说着，瞥了Dean一眼，带着愉快的表情。“终于碰面了，我们是死敌——或者该说我们是不死的敌对双方？[注：恶魔在这里玩了个文字游戏，mortal enemies/ immortal enemies，前者表示死敌，但mortal又有凡人的意思，而immortal是与此对应，永生的意思。]恶魔与天使。一只漂亮，美丽的天使完全在我的控制之下，毫无力量。一个词就能令它瘫痪。这就证明了，只要你知道该说些什么，就算天堂的力量也将匍匐在你的脚下。”

Dean无法回答，所以他就怒目而视。

恶魔俯下身子，直到他的嘴唇靠在Castiel的耳边。他的嘴唇动着。Dean听到他说了个字，但完全听不懂；这更像个感觉，一种情绪，而他感到他的心颤动着，因为这里边大错特 ** _错_** 。Castiel的身体为此颤抖着，一声呻吟像是自他的喉咙撕裂出来，让折磨他的人笑了。

“Castiel，是吧？”他说着，尽管声音并不大。“ ** _Castiel_** ，真是个好名字。那我就为你留着吧， ** _Castiel_** 。”

每一次他说出名字，天使就随之哆嗦，他的双眼仍然凝视着虚空。

“为这个我已经期盼了那么久，”恶魔咆哮着，Dean又拉扯着那些锁链想要挣脱，仍是徒劳。“我等了千年，才得此机会染指天使。你无法料想我在这期间炼就的魔力。魔力能让它受罪，就像它们施加于 ** _我_** 的痛苦。”

Dean停下来，不再挣扎，他的心脏猛烈地跳动着，他抬起头，正好看见恶魔从口袋里掏出一把小刀。这都算不上什么，真的；很普通的刀刃，不过几英寸长。Dean盯着它皱起眉头，怀疑它真能伤到Castiel么？毕竟，天使能治愈自己的身体。

恶魔似乎像是读懂了他的想法。“你用什么工具无关紧要，”他阴沉地说，“重要的是你要怎么做。”

刀刃弹出，在Castiel的腹部迅速划了四条斜线。圣坛太高了，Dean看不到那是什么图案，但他知道这玩意不一般，恶魔专注于此，额头都拧成了川字形，看得出这对他意味深重。一个魔咒或者类似的东西？他战战兢兢地看着，鲜血顺着Castiel裸露着的腰际蜿蜒流下，一道接着一道，渐渐汇聚在一起。

Castiel突然清醒过来。他猛地吸进一大口气，剧烈地咳了起来。他双眼紧闭，扭动着想挣脱绑住他的绳子。他的头向后仰起，瞪大眼睛困惑地盯着恶魔。

“你干了些什么？”他喘着气，听起来震惊不已。

恶魔把玩着小刀，向他虚晃了几下，“只是个让你乖乖的小咒文，”他回答着，“除非我让你走，不然你就被困在这个皮囊里了。你没法逃脱，现在，别再浪费你那可怜的天使能量，试也没用。”他恶狠狠地咧开嘴，露出个邪恶的笑容，“ ** _Castiel。_** ”

Castiel猛抽了口气，发出吃痛的嘶嘶声，畏缩了。他只能躺着，气喘吁吁地看着抓住他的恶魔，一脸惊愕。

“那么你就是那个一直在守望着Winchester兄弟的家伙，”恶魔懒洋洋地说着，把刀刃上的血随意抹在他那昂贵的衣服袖子上。“上边有人觉得Sam需要人保护，对吧？又或者，你只不过在留意着他，让他别产生什么邪念？”

Castiel的目光迅速扫过教堂，落在Dean身上，后者在对视中回答了他们之间未说出口的疑问—— ** _Sam逃脱了吗？_** ——微微一点头。Castiel的脸震颤了一下，他抬头看向恶魔。“放Dean走。”他开了口，语调仍带着命令之意，“我在你手上，你不需要他。”

“啥？那不就白白丢了诱饵吗？这么美好的一天，我要的可不止是你。哦不——我答应过Lilith要给她带个小礼物，那玩意儿叫Sammy。”

不管有没有被塞住嘴，Dean仍大声咒骂着，他毫不怀疑恶魔所言不虚。

“Sam不会来的，”Castiel依然镇定自若，这让Dean心生敬佩，“他会去找我的兄弟们。他们很快就会找到这里。”

“哦，我倒是更希望他能想办法，独个儿来救你们，”恶魔轻描淡写，“说不定呢，这会儿你们那些天使小兵们忙得很，一场大战打得正酣，不过你可不在受邀之列。可怜的Castiel。”

再一次，Castiel颤抖着，发出一声呻吟。Dean惊讶地眨眨眼。 ** _他是因为恶魔叫了他的名字才有这种反应？_**

“那么，你是不想回答我的问题了？我得说，我们都非常好奇。我们观察你们天使已经好长一段时间了，至今为止你是唯一一个被指派同人类呆在一起那么长时间的家伙。”恶魔抬起头，“照我看来，你要不是在保护，就是想阻止。Sam就是个带轱辘的大炮，随时可能爆发，所以我猜是后者。你说呢？”

Castiel别开头，“我不会浪费一丁点力气来回答恶魔的问题。”他的声音沉稳。[注：Cas在这里回答的是waste breath，浪费呼吸的力量，一点都不想鸟他之意，而下文恶魔就对以呼吸，中文酌情予以改动。]

“哦对了，没错……你现在有力气，能呼吸了，不是吗？你带着你那漂亮的翅膀躲进这个相当诱人的身体，然后就觉得自己像是个凡人了。”他把刀子沿着Castiel的胳膊划下去，留下一道细细的血线，慢慢地鲜血涌出，变成涓涓细流。伤口并未痊愈。“这感觉如何？”

天使并未回答，甚至毫无反应。Dean好奇他究竟在想些什么。 ** _这是我的错。我让他变弱了。_** 要不是Castiel有一部分已经像人类一样，这就肯定不会发生的吧？虽然恶魔看起来对他们之间的连结一无所知，而且无疑对Dean也毫不在意。也许他的“魔咒”适用于任何天使。Dean发现自己希望事实就是这样——他用自己的灵魂已经造成够大的损害了。

恶魔往后退了一步，瞥了Dean一眼。“它真是够坚忍的，对吧？一点都不好玩。这只天使什么忙都帮不上，除非能帮它准备准备，做点热身？”

 ** _别再叫他“它”_** ，Dean愤怒地想。他猛拽着他的手铐，这一举动让他立刻感到手臂上传来一阵疼痛。

“我觉得你这会儿还没能充分体会人类的感觉， ** _Castiel_** ，”恶魔像是在审判，而这一次，清清楚楚：恶魔刚说出他的名字，Castiel立刻痛苦地缩紧身子。Dean想知道这他妈的到底是怎么回事。

“你不会得逞的。”过了好一会儿天使才缓过劲，很明显仍在试图控制着自己的呼吸。“靠这个你什么也得不到。你无法承受我兄弟们的怒火，你将跪倒在他们脚下。为了你自己好， ** _现在_** 就放了Dean。否则你将面临的可怕的后果。”

考虑到这会儿的情形，还能这样威胁真是够硬气的。Dean不禁更加担心。当然了，恶魔只觉得有趣，“确实，”他轻笑着，“我一定会的。但首先，我还有个问题想问你：这是什么？”

他戳弄着Castiel手臂上的掌印。

Castiel的嘴巴抿紧了，一句话也没说。

“可惜了，”恶魔遗憾地说道，“要是我做这个之前能知道它是什么就……”

他握着刀子挥动，在掌印上横切三刀，接着割下另一道，穿过这三条横切向下，再向反向挑起，形成一个“V”字。Castiel放声大叫，他的背甚至从圣坛上拱了起来，那一刻，Dean感到一阵痛苦的波动涌过他们彼此之间的联系，他喘得厉害，向后瘫倒在栏杆上，惊愕不已，但在他回过神之前，那痛感就已经消失，有如它出现的那样突然。仿佛他们之间的联系已经被切断。

 

确实如此。Castiel胳膊上的印记已经被切成了好几段：Dean感到一阵寒意爬满他全身，他已经好几个月都没有这种感觉了——Castiel不再与他同在了。在它消失之前，他甚至都没发现他们之间是那样纠缠深入，密不可分。

“ ** _不……_** ”天使呻吟着，绝望地看向Dean，显然他也感到了同样的断绝。他全身颤抖着，紧紧地拉扯着那些绳子，他是那样用力，Dean眼见鲜血迅速地浸透了绑住他手脚的绳子。接着他颓然倒向圣坛，再次呻吟着，他的眼睛向上翻去，异常恐怖，几乎只能看到眼白。

惊骇万分，Dean无法移开他的目光。当他最终回过神来，恶魔已经盯着他看了好一会了。

“哦，好哇，”他说着，看上去颇惊讶，“看来你们两个可不只是朋友。”

Dean皱起眉头，鼻子闷哼出声。塞在嘴里的布团湿漉漉的，把他的嘴角勒得很不舒服，他本想尽一切办法来摆脱这东西，这样他就可以叫这个狗娘养的确切地知道他是怎么想的。

“是你的手印，对吧？”恶魔若有所思，“这天杀的解释了很多问题。而这么一来，先前我想Castiel在这里……”在他身后，Castiel发出一声小小的叫喊，带着哭腔，充满痛苦。“……只是简单地按命令行事。显然它其实是为了别的事情才在此。有时候天使是用它们的下半身思考的，是吧？”

“操你的！”Dean想咆哮，但声音被闷住了威力不大。他知道现在糟透了。恶魔现在清楚他们俩之间的关系，完全可以好好利用。

“我想我应该听说过你们俩。”他若有所思，自言自语，他移动了几步，挡住了Dean对圣坛的视野。突然之间，Dean就只能看到Castiel的左手被绳子勒得紧紧的，尽管他仍可以听见后者呼吸急促，喉咙迸出刺耳的声响，低低地呻吟着，像是处在极大的痛苦中。

“几个月前，我听说一个天使被人类的灵魂给玷污了。那会儿我太忙，没法理会这事，但……”他笑了，“那是你的灵魂对吧，Dean？而我还琢磨着是你的兄弟掌握着堕天使的关键呢。”

Dean瞪着他，怒火中烧。

恶魔伸出手，从他嘴里猛地拽下布团，“所以那时是你上了它？”他说，“我听说这事是有可能的，天使装作假清高，但只要一旦进入人类的身体里，它们就无法控制自己。你看，它们只是压抑得太久了。”

Dean爆出一连串恶毒的咒骂，恶魔惊讶地眯起眼，大笑起来，“哦，你真是有趣极了，”他咧开嘴，“这样的义愤居然出自一个亵渎了天使的人类之口！”

“放他走，”Dean厉声说道，每个字都倾注着纯粹的怒火。“不管你对他做了什么，停下来，让他走！你可以拿我随便怎样。他没对你干过任何事！”

“它是天使，Dean，”恶魔说道，他的声音骤然变得冷酷无比。“它在天地间存在的意义，最直接的目标就是让像我这样的造物受苦受难。你真以为当我能有机会让它也尝尝这滋味时，会就这么放手不干？”

“那你是否想过要是等你落在别的天使手里，他们会怎么对你？”Dean狂怒不已，声音也随之发紧，“无论你对他做了什么，他们都会以千倍加在你身上。你不能折磨一个天使还妄想平安无事！”

“我不只是要折磨它，”恶魔安静地说着，用手托起Dean的脸，进而使劲掐住他的下巴，力道之大，像是要捏碎它。恶魔的眼睛变得一片漆黑，看进他的眼睛深处。“我要击溃它。然后，一旦它全盘崩溃，我就要让你眼睁睁看着我杀了它。慢慢地杀。等我干完这票，你还可以再多看点，瞧我怎么杀了你的弟弟。我会得到他的——只是时间问题。”

他放开手，在Dean能回嘴之前就把布团又塞回他的口中。Dean被那布团堵着，含糊不清地咆哮着，猛拽着他的锁链，一筹莫展。

“现在给我安静点，Dean。”恶魔说着，转身回到圣坛前。“好了，我们说到哪了， ** _Castiel_** ？”

随着这个，Castiel的喉咙里猛然爆发出一声呜咽，Dean看见他的手紧握成拳，关节顶得发白。恶魔走到圣坛的另一边，如此一来，他的视野就全无遮挡。Dean发现自己惊恐地盯着眼前的圣坛。这才没过多久，但Castiel却已是汗流浃背，他的头向后仰着，痛苦地抵着木头表面，他全身肌肉都绷得紧紧的，青筋暴起，像是抵抗着什么可怕的Dean无法感知的东西。那个魔咒在他胳膊上微微闪着光，将Dean残缺不全的掌印罩上一层猩红色，而Dean恰好能看到第一道魔咒——那玩意把Castiel困在人类皮囊中——也在发光，虽然他仍无法看到在他腹部的完整图案。

“真正的痛苦看起来是如此迷人，不是吗？”恶魔洋洋得意，傲慢不已。

Dean使劲拉扯着他的手铐，不顾一切，他感到皮肤撕裂，鲜血流了出来，但这仍不够。 ** _Sam，你在哪？_** 他想着，意识到现在一切都取决于他弟弟了。 ** _要当心，Sammy……但，看在上帝的份上，快点……_**

Castiel扭动着身体，在束缚住他的桎梏下最大限度地挣扎扭动，辗转反侧，似乎只剩下纯粹的痛苦。他的脑袋猛地低下，弯折到胸前，Dean看到他的嘴唇颤动着，做着无声的祈祷，他的话被柔软的呻吟声打断。Dean一生之中还从未看见有人承受着如此巨大的痛苦；上一次Castiel受伤的时候已经够糟的了，而这次……

恶魔用手指梳理着Castiel湿漉漉的头发，把他的脑袋按回到圣坛上。天使的眼睛无力的转向一边，目光涣散。然后他似乎迫使自己集中注意力，看向折磨他的人。

“ ** _求你……_** ”他呻吟着，在他的声音里有那么多赤裸裸的痛苦，Dean感到自己已热泪盈眶。

“我可以让它停下来，”恶魔点点头。“你只需要告诉我Sam去了哪里。”

Castiel又呻吟了一声，他喘着气，胸口急促地起伏着，“不。”他呼吸迷乱。

“你亲爱的Dean会知道么？我该揍到他说出口么？”

天使紧紧地闭上眼，身体颤抖。“父亲，帮帮我，”他乞求着，Dean的心痛苦地拧成一团。

“哦，你还在乎你那操蛋的小伙伴吗，Castiel？”他说出名字的瞬间，天使猛地抽搐着，恶魔随即咧开嘴大笑，“你想让我伤害他吗？”

“Dean，”Castiel倒抽着气，他转动着眼睛，向边上瞥去。“走……离开……别让他打破你……”

他几乎失去了理智，这只有痛苦，纯粹的痛苦；Dean看得清清楚楚。他想要帮他，想要为他能停下这一切，但他无能为力。他不顾一切，想用意念去接近他，试图给他支持下去的力量，但他知道，这注定徒劳无用。Castiel再也感觉不到他了。

“他哪也去不了，我漂亮的天使。就是说，除非你把我想知道的告诉我，不然他也许要去个非常糟的地方。”

Castiel喘着粗气，仍旧死死地盯着Dean，眼睛里充满痛苦。“别……”他声音艰难，“……不能打破……”

Dean屏住呼吸。 ** _别告诉他！_** 他急切地想着，尽全力想要让这一意念穿越他们之间的距离，让Castiel能明白。 ** _别说“封印”！_**

Castiel紧皱眉头，闭上嘴，看上去一脸茫然。过了一会儿，他的脸痛得拧成一团，身体跟着抽搐起来。恶魔按住他的肩膀，恼火地叹了口气。

“你看见了没，Dean？这正好暴露了天使的毛病。它们耐不住。连普通的恶魔都熟悉所有的痛苦——施加痛苦 ** _或_** 承受它。天使？对此毫无概念。它们应付不来。这就能把它们逼疯。”

Dean从喉咙里逼出愤怒的咆哮。

“我承认，我承认，”魔鬼继续说着，摇着头乐在其中，“我这个咒语稍微有那么点太强了，而这只不过是一只小小的天使。我相信你以为它全知全能，力量无限，但事实并非如此。我只能假设是你那衰败的人类灵魂削弱了它。”

Castiel的双眼突然向上翻去。他看起来就像是要昏过去了，他的身体在恶魔的钳制下瘫软无力。注意到恶魔又拔出刀子。“ ** _不！_** ”Dean费尽力气，闷哼出声。另一道切口划过Castiel的胳膊，横过先前的伤口。天使发出的声音，Dean这辈子都再也不想听到了，他用力拧转拉拽着绳索，挣扎着想要挣脱它们，像是这样就能停下这永无止境的痛苦。

出乎Dean意料，恶魔用刀子挑开了绳索，先是他的脚踝，然后是手腕。摆脱了这一切，Castiel立刻像个胎儿一般蜷缩起来，背对着Dean，浑身颤抖，汗水在他苍白的皮肤上闪着光。

“好了，好了，可怜的孩子。”在他身边的男人挖苦般低声嘀咕着，他的手在Castiel发抖的背上来回搓弄着，上下抚摸着，像是把他真当成了一个孩子。“这样就舒服点了，不是吗？”

Castiel低声念叨着什么，他的声音断断续续，沙哑黯然。Dean辨认出天使那不可思议的语调，正是他每次失去控制时不经意流露的神秘语言。无论它是什么，它让恶魔面露惧色，退缩了一步，像是被这声音狠狠地抽了一鞭。 ** _这是一种武器_** ，这个念头飞速掠过Dean的脑子，他不禁希望自己能多了解点这种语言。

“把你那张假惺惺的嘴给我闭上， ** _Castiel_** ！”恶魔厉声呵斥，远在Castiel能对他的名字有所反应之前，恶魔猛地推了他一把，把他从高高的圣坛上推了下去，重重地摔在地上，砸在圣台背面的地板上，Dean所看不见的位置。但一记突如其来的 ** _断裂_** 声撕开空气，Dean不由得全身发紧——他一听到这声音就知道，Castiel的骨头一定是摔断了。天使发出一声轻柔的哭喊，Dean无法控制，从心底里嘶吼着，愤怒地咆哮着，巨大的悲痛几乎要把他逼疯了。

圣坛挡住了他大部分视线，但Castiel翻过身时Dean就能看见他的脑袋和肩膀。恶魔绕到台后，双腿岔开一左一右，靠着Castiel的腰侧站定，俯视着他的囚犯，眼睛眨都不眨。Castiel的面容因痛苦拧成一团，Dean简直不敢相信他竟然还能清醒着。也许这就是那道新的符咒干的好事：让他疼痛难耐，却又保持绝对清醒。这个念头让他都要吐了。

“Sam在哪里，Castiel？”恶魔步步紧逼。

这一次，Castiel真真切切，一听到他的名字就尖叫起来。他滚到一边，冲着Dean，一只手抱着胳膊，手腕上还带着绳子，伤痕累累，鲜血淋漓，即便如此他也没松开手。Dean意识到他一定是把自己的前臂给摔断了。

“告诉我他在哪，”恶魔慢悠悠地发问，折磨天使似乎让他心情不错。Castiel猝然一震，嘀咕着什么，惹得恶魔抬腿就踹，也许踢在腿上，也许踢中了肚子。Dean不知道，他什么也看不到，圣台挡住了他的视线。

“放了我……”Castiel终于能喘过气，他整个身体都在剧烈地发着抖。“ ** _求你……_** ”

“你一定打算好的，当事情变糟还能有个备用计划。他是去寻求支援。你告诉过我的。 ** _那么，他到底去了哪，我可怜的Castiel？_** ”

天使又尖叫起来，他的身躯像是被剧痛撕扯鞭挞，阵阵抽搐。这声音让Dean无法忍受，他呻吟着，而这令Castiel睁开眼，茫然地看着他的方向。在他眼中充满了痛苦，Dean怀疑他甚至已经不认得自己了。

“不能……说……”天使咬紧牙关，几个字像是硬生生磨出来，冷汗从他的额头淌下，顺着鼻子滴落，他凝视着Dean的眼睛，“ ** _保护……_** ”

恶魔含糊地咒骂着，大步走向Dean，后者根本来不及反应，一只脚就踢上他的下巴，把他踹倒得倒向一边。有那么一会儿他眼前尽是金星乱冒，接着他才回过神，怀疑起自己的下巴是不是已被踹个粉碎。他满嘴是血，铁链牢牢地勒住他的胸口，让他不至于撞倒在地，他突然发现自己呼吸困难。

Castiel嘶哑的声音喊着他的名字，恶魔转过身对着他，“告诉我Sam在哪，小天使，不然你漂亮的男朋友可就得换张脸了。”

布团好不容易挣脱开去，Dean喘着粗气，吐出一口鲜血。他看不到Castiel。即使他绝不愿意他这样做，但如果他舍弃Sam，Dean也不是不能理解。Sam并非Castiel的手足，而对于Castiel来说，重中之重即是不惜一切代价保护好封印。对于他来说，只要是为了Dean的安全，该选哪边根本无需多想。

“S-Sam…并不是你想要的，”Castiel喘着粗气，“他并不……像你想象的那样强-大。你……想要的是其他人。”

Dean看着他，震惊，惊恐万状，这些都不足以描述他的心情，但Castiel却只顾仰望着恶魔，盯着他，目光阴郁，似乎无法完全集中。

“哦？那会是谁？”

不知怎么的，Castiel勉强扯动嘴角，挤出一个微笑，“我。”

Dean感觉自己的脑子突然因为这巨大的解脱而活了过来，但他随即皱起眉头。Castiel这是在干什么？

“你？我都已经抓到你了，你是蠢还是傻？”

Castiel咳了几下，脸拧作一团。笑容消失了。“如果你……放Dean走，你可以……占有我。我不会反抗，我会……”似乎有那么一会儿，他神情恍惚，目光涣散，又回过神来，“你要什么我都能满足你。”他继续说道，“我属于你。我不会告-告诉你Sam在哪里，但我可以……以别的方式……补偿你。你会……喜欢的。”

Dean的胃里像是被塞满了冰，可怕寒意让他整个僵住了，一瞬间他就已经明白了Castiel做出了怎样的许诺。“Cas，不行！”他喘着气，愣住了。

恶魔的目光扫视着Dean，再看回Castiel，他笑得合不拢嘴。“我没听错吧？”他咯咯大笑，欣喜若狂，“这只小天使刚刚是为了你献上了他漂亮的屁股吗？”

“不。”Dean大喊，他的声音凶狠，“别用你的爪子碰他，你这个狗娘养的黑瞎子！”

“把你那肮脏的人类臭嘴给我闭上！”恶魔凶相毕露，用力踹着他的肚子，Dean惨叫着蜷缩起来，在铁链拉扯下最大限度地躲闪着。世界在慢慢变暗变小，视野逐渐模糊，他喘着气，竭力让空气填满自己的肺。他只得到几秒间隙，下一瞬间，拳头猛地打在他的脸颊上，打得他又踉跄着倒向一边，在他的意识消失之前，这就是他能记得的最后光景。

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

他不知道自己昏过去多久，但时间肯定不会太短，落日金色的光线已经充满整个教堂，斜阳将最后的余辉送到他的身边。当他恢复知觉时，Dean听见窗外属于夜晚的虫子们开始低声唧唧喳喳，安逸平稳的声音让他感觉很舒服。随着感官的复苏，他觉得胃痛得厉害，不觉呻吟出声，但他立刻想起自己身处何处，弄出动静引起别人注意可不是个好主意。

“看看是谁加入我们了？”前面响起一个爱尔兰口音的声音。

太迟了。僵硬地，Dean抬起头，他害怕自己将要看到的东西。

恶魔就站在圣坛后面，白色的衬衫已是血迹斑斑，他握着刀子，冲Dean咧嘴一笑，活脱像是只见了金丝雀的猫。Castiel又在圣坛上躺着，他的胳膊和脚踝都被分开，牢牢地绑住。有那么一会儿，Dean以为他被一条红色的布或是什么类似的东西给裹着。但接着，他仍旧眩晕的脑子认出了所有红色都是鲜血——几乎Castiel裸露着的每一寸肌肤都被鲜血所覆盖。

近乎黑色，深深的切口从他的胸口贯穿到他的腿，有好几条，沿着他的手臂划过，Dean眼睁睁看着鲜血仍在慢慢渗出。像是图案，被刻进这具血肉之躯，螺旋状，卷曲着的线条也许又是一个咒语，但也许并不是；它看起来像是恶魔只是在上面肆意玩弄，随手又刻又切，纯粹享受着这一乐趣。Dean甚至没法看到全部伤口，因为圣坛实在太高了，但他所看到的一切远超他的想象，足以让他感到恐怖。

最糟糕的是，这看起来太 ** _熟悉_** 了。这是什么感觉，他对此再清楚不过了——鲜血轻柔地滑过肌肤，利刃残忍地切开它，撕裂血肉，搅动着伤口，凡人所能想到的和超乎想象的痛苦。地狱的光景跃然重现眼前，他呻吟着，恍惚间，似乎是他自己置身在高台之上，代替他的爱人承受着这一切。

“看着他，”恶魔命令着，粗暴地把Castiel的头一推，好让他的目光落在Dean身上。

那双眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛像是浑然分辨不出他是谁；在那幽深黯然的眼眸中只有纯粹的痛苦。在他的凝视下，Dean只感到自己的心已经被撕碎了。

“瞧，他还活着，”恶魔的声音圆滑悦耳，“我告诉过你的，只要你乖乖地照我说的去做，我就不会杀了他。哦，至少这会儿不会。”

“你都对他干了些什么？”Dean哽咽了，喉头发涩，几乎说不出话来，他突然想起Castiel早先对恶魔做出的许诺。 ** _他已经强暴了他？哦，上帝啊，不……别让他做出……求你了就这一回，这不能……_**

“我可不觉得你真有必要知道得那么清楚，Dean。”恶魔轻描淡写，他终于放开了Castiel的头发，随随便便地把手指上的鲜血抹在衬衫上。“有时候，即便是一个恶魔和他的天使也是需要点个人隐私的。我又没探听你的性生活，对吧？不过我很怀疑，Castiel服侍你那会儿，他的表现能有…… ** _为我的那样全心全意那么带劲？_** ”

Castiel为他的名字猝然一颤，他的喉结上下起伏，但他一声不吭。

“上天为证，”Dean咬牙切齿，他说出的每一个字都充满着仇恨与憎恶，他都能品尝到它们在他的舌头上所带起的沉甸甸的黑暗，“我一定要让你痛苦万分，让你万劫不复，让你意想不到，你这个恶心的混蛋，不要脸的家伙！”

“你当然会咯，Dean，”恶魔轻蔑地说，“我毫不怀疑，你要有机会是一定会这么干的。”

他俯下身靠近Castiel，刀刃沿着他胸膛划下。天使的呼吸变得急促，但他一点也没畏缩。从他脸上的表情来看，Dean怀疑他已经是累到极致，现在连一丁点力气都没有了。也许他已经用他所知道的所有方式挣扎，颤抖，尖叫……各种反应来对抗痛苦，而如今他所能做的唯有静静地躺在那里，默默承受着。

“哦，他真是太棒了，”恶魔喃喃低语，他退后了一步，对着自己的手艺洋洋自得；鲜血从Castiel身上新撕开的伤口滴落。“你一定会为他骄傲的，Dean。他做这一切全是为了你，虽然他肯定知道我并不会信守承诺。他吮吸，吞咽，在我玷污他的时候连一声尖叫都没有。多棒的士兵啊。”

“狗娘养的！”Dean用尽力气，唾骂着，他垂下视线，突然间觉得筋疲力尽——他眼睁睁看到的一切，他没有亲眼目睹的那些——有如巨大的山崩，瞬间就将他压垮了。他根本不愿去想，但是他的脑海里已经不由自主地幻化出那些画面……历历在目……那些声音……仿佛就在耳边……

他庆幸自己那时候毫无知觉。他不能……要是让他就这样看着，就这样甚至哪怕是只 ** _听_** 着这一切，那就已经杀了他了。他只能心存侥幸，Castiel还未被击垮，在经历了这一切后，天使还能幸存。

“我再也不需要你弟弟了。”恶魔傲慢地宣告着，Dean困惑地抬起头，他眨着眼，努力想摆脱渗入眼睛里的汗水。“当他回来的时候他会带上天使一起，符咒可没办法对付它们所有人。我以为他会自己单枪匹马杀过来，结果他远比我想象的要耐心得多，他会等着。战役很快就要结束了。他不久就会出现。”

“什么战役？”Dean问道。

“哦，还不是那些无聊的封印。”恶魔咧嘴一笑，牙齿上还带着血，“我真的无所谓，我答应过Lilith要把Sam当成礼物送给她，但她会理解的，我可真是……”他的手伸向Castiel的胸口，手指抠进伤口中，Dean看得浑身发冷，“……分心了。”他假惺惺地叹了口气，“要是我有相机就好了，这可是值得记录的一刻呀，真可惜。”

[注：原文在这里是用的KODAK MOMENTS柯达一刻，在胶片时代，柯达就意味着美好精彩的照片，而柯达一刻则是美好瞬间的代名词]

“拜托了，让他走。”Dean的声音软了下来，他苦苦哀求。他知道这根本白费功夫，但他能说什么好？他无意中撞上了恶魔的视线，不禁感叹那双棕色的眼睛是如此温和，而它背后的邪恶却是十足可怕。他不知道这身皮囊究竟是谁，更不知道那可怜的家伙此时是生是死，在恶魔亵渎天使的时候他一直是清醒的吗？这不是头一回了，他一直纠结着Castiel所栖身的那具身体——他不知道是要当那人已经死了，或是昏迷，或是疯了还是咋的，而Castiel从未正面回答过他的疑问。他怀疑天使皮囊的主人仍可以感觉到一切，只是不得动弹，无能为力，只能被Castiel带着跑，这些纷乱的思绪让他越发觉得恶心。

“看样子你并不担心自己啊，Dean？”恶魔问道，有点好奇。“我和你的小男朋友玩得很开心——你难道就一点也不奇怪我把你备着是用来干嘛？”

Dean疲倦地摇摇头，“我以前死过，”他说，“我不怕。”

“你我真是一拍即合，Dean Winchester，”恶魔若有所思，“我想我喜欢你。”

“哦，是哦，我也有同感，”Dean厉声挖苦道，“我一定会把你加到我的圣诞问候名单上去的。”

恶魔弯下身，从地上捡起他的夹克，仔细地抖抖上面的灰尘，似乎发现它弄脏了很是恼火，不过他随即穿上它，倒是毫不在意身上的衬衫早被鲜血弄的湿答答的。他低头看着Castiel，叹了口气。“哦，我多希望能把它带在身边，就这么带走它。破碎不堪……多漂亮……嘛，它很快就会和我们一起，没分别了。”

Dean皱起眉头，“你这是什么意思。”

“你会知道的，”恶魔环顾教堂，眯起眼；夕阳最后的余辉正在迅速褪去，阴影逐渐占据整栋建筑，让Dean很难看清他脸上的表情。

突然从教堂门外传来一声短促的尖叫——那是其中一个恶魔。

“它们已经到了。”恶魔说着，上下打量着他，“要知道，我本打算杀了你的，但现在我觉得这样更好，让你眼睁睁看着你所爱的Castiel活活受罪。”

天使在圣坛上抽搐着，痛苦万分，Dean不禁看向他，等他回过神，恶魔已经消失了。就如字面意思，消失得无影无踪，好似他从未存在过一般。

 

“操你的！”Dean冲着空气大吼。

门猛地被撞开，他几乎跳了起来，猛地转过头。Uriel大步走进教堂，怒火冲天；阴影似乎聚集在他的脚边。Sam就在他身边，手里握着恶魔刀，上面鲜血淋漓，滴到地板上。他一看到Dean立刻直奔过来，跪倒在他哥身边，甚至都没注意到圣坛。

“Dean！你还好吗，伙计！我一找到帮手就马上赶来了——我找不到天使们，他们都在打……”

Dean点点头，用力拽着铁链，“我不知道钥匙在哪，”他告诉Sam，后者进而跟着拉扯着挂锁，但丝毫无用。Uriel走到Sam身后的台阶上，一挥手，束缚住Dean的铁链立刻断成了小碎片——全部，每一个环扣每一寸链条，包括手铐。突如其来的自由让Dean踉跄着，站不住脚，嘴里痛苦地咕哝着跌倒在Sam的怀里。

“没事了，我接住你了，”Sam说着，但Dean越过Sam的肩膀望向圣坛，挣扎着想要甩开他。

“扶我起来。”他命令着，龇牙咧嘴，感到肚子上的淤青在抗议着。

Sam照着他的意思撑着他踉踉跄跄地走到台前。当他看到Castiel纹丝不动的身体躺在那里，他感到他弟弟全身绷紧，充满惊恐。对Dean来说，就算是只看着Castiel，都已让他无法忍受，所以他干脆盯着Uriel。另一位天使垂着眼，凝视着他的同族饱受蹂躏的身躯，眼中翻滚着满腔怒火，如此强烈，清晰可辨。

“他被玷污了。”Uriel吐了一口唾沫，教堂窗户上还残存的玻璃随着他的话语应声而裂。那声音把Sam吓了一跳，Dean微微地晃动了一下，更沉重地靠在他的身上。 ** _是哦，谢谢你啊，现在每个人都知道了。_** 他暗忖，这想法甚至有点太刻薄了。Sam是不是清楚天使这话意味着什么，他说不上，但他知道，他弟弟够聪明的，他最终会明白的。

“我甚至都不清楚那个恶魔什么来头，”Dean只觉得一阵无力，“他什么也没说。他只想伤害他……”当他最终看向Castiel，他说不下去了。靠得更近些后，在他身体上的小切口和长长的割伤看上去更是糟糕透顶，伤口都很深，充满恶意，残酷无情。神啊，到处都是鲜血，这也未免太多了。他站在那里，双脚像是被死死钉在原地，Sam离开他身边，开始割断绑住他的绳索，露出青肿发紫，鲜血淋漓的手腕。Dean低下头看着自己的双手，在上面有同样的伤痕，那全拜先前的手铐所赐。这相似的情形只能让早先闪现过的，以前曾受过的折磨再一次涌上眼前，他不得不闭上眼，有那么一会儿，让自己靠着木头才不至于跌倒。

当他再度睁开眼睛，他看见Castiel的腹部上，那个把他困在这躯壳里的咒印正微微地泛着光，那是一个圆圈，有四条线扭曲着穿过它。光是看着它就感到头痛，像是它自带着全然邪恶。在它周围，鲜血仍从细碎的伤口中渗出，但对印记本身，则全无干扰。

Uriel也正看着它，他面带憎恨，厌恶的表情让他的脸都扭曲了。然后他俯下身子，正视着Castiel的双眸，凝视着它们，但它们一点反应也没有；Castiel的双眼直盯着天花板上某个位置，动也不动，他的瞳孔放大，根本什么也没看见，眼白在鲜血的映衬下格外鲜明。

“告诉我，Dean，”Uriel喃喃低语，“这个恶魔还从他身上拿走了什么？”

Dean困惑了片刻才明白过来，“他的名字。他拿走了他的名字。每一次他只要一说出他的名字，Castiel都会感到痛苦。”他猛然屏住呼吸，惊慌失措，为自己愚蠢的行为咒骂着自己。他怎么就能如此大声地说出他的名字？但Castiel根本没有反应。

Uriel站直身体，闭上了眼睛。他等了好一会儿才睁开双眼，像是他正努力让自己集中精神，满腔怒火，压抑着别爆发出来。

“从恶魔嘴里说出天使之名就是一种亵渎，”他大致解释了一下，“尤其是当它被强迫与天使分离。这个恶魔做得太过了。”

“还用得着你说？”Dean几乎要笑出来，对他这么说感到快疯了，“你能帮他吗？”

“是的，”Uriel咆哮着，“我能把那恶魔撕成碎片。”

“那Castiel呢？”Sam皱起眉头。

“他需要他的名字，那才能使他完整，他才是他自己。如果我找不到那个恶魔，对他来说一切都太迟了。”

“你这是什么意思？”Dean问着，他的声音已经在发抖，对Uriel的回答他有不祥的预感。

Uriel凝视着他，纹丝不动，眼神里充满憎恨，威压让Dean不由得往后退了一步。

“这意味着Castiel已经太过肮脏，他将堕入地狱。”天使说道。

Dean目瞪口呆。

“但，这根本不是他的错！”Sam抗议着，替他哥争辩着。“这太没道理，这根本不是他的错！没理由因为这样下地狱！”

“他被恶魔玷污了，”Uriel异常顽固，“他失去了他的名字，失去了他的清白，不再纯洁，这就足够了。如果他堕落，那都是因为你。要不是你那么愚蠢，那这一切就永远不会发生。我警告过他，你们这些泥猴子……”他的声音戛然而止，转而冲着Dean露出可怕的笑容，“也许你愿意和他一起进地狱？”

“你一定得抓住那恶魔，”Sam痛苦地说。“我们绝不能让这事发生。我能帮得上忙。我们要从哪入手？”

“我能闻到他那恶心的臭味，”Uriel咕哝着，转身要离开。“我会找到他的。希望别太迟。我可不需要凡人来添乱，尤其是你这种被宠坏了的小子。”

“你不能就一走了之，放任他这样，”Dean央求着，抓住Uriel的胳膊。“你一定能做点什么！”他指着那些符咒，“看，这个把他困在这身体里……而这一个让他如此痛苦……即使你无法让他痊愈，你也必须要毁掉它们。”

Uriel轻微一震就摆脱了Dean的手，他看了一会儿，似乎在考虑着要不要把这个人类的脑袋给扯掉算了，但Dean无助的表情似乎打动了他，他的眼神有点不一样了。那是……怜悯？天使叹了口气，突然软了下来。

“如你所愿。”他冲Sam伸出手，“把那把刀子给我。”

Sam睁大眼睛看向Dean，询问着他的意见。Dean点点头。

Uriel拿了刀，转到圣坛的另一面，靠近Castiel的左臂。“我对此无能为力，”他说着，指着天使腹部的印记，“但我可以把这个剥掉。”

Dean就只能看着。Uriel在Castiel的胳膊上切开一个正方形，围着恶魔切开的部分，划过破碎的掌印，好像它们根本不存在。Dean只感到难耐的恶心，但他无法挪开视线。一旦切好了正方形，天使径直用手指抠进伤口，用力撕扯。血淋淋的肉块被整个拔起，Sam忍不住低声呻吟，压抑着要吐出来的感觉，因为Castiel的胳膊赫然出现一个几英寸宽的正方形缺口，那底下刚被撕裂开的肌肉泛着湿润的光泽。

Castiel猛然呛着，呼吸急促，禁不住大叫一声，疼痛让他全身绷紧。他举起右手，用力抓住Dean的手臂，有如铁爪，痛得要命。Dean唯有忍着，用自己的手覆上Castiel的手指，紧紧地贴着安慰着他。

Uriel打量着手中的那块皮肤，不一会儿，那块刻了符咒的皮肤燃烧起来，在他的手掌中，肉片烧成灰烬。当它开始燃烧，那些遍布Castiel全身的割伤开始愈合，它们迅速地闭合起来——撕裂的伤口变回平滑的肌肤，鲜血逐渐消失好似它们从未洒得到处都是。半分钟后，Castiel的身体才完全愈合，留下的唯一伤口就是他腹部上的咒印，仍在微微地泛着光，而他胳膊上正方形的切口依旧存在，没有一丁点皮肤，丑陋不堪。

当这一过程一结束，Castiel痛苦地吸了口气，蜷成一团。他放开Dean的胳膊，抱住自己的肚子，像是要抓住什么东西似的。他颤抖得那么厉害，冷汗顿时覆满全身，像是先前覆盖着他的鲜血一般。

“我的上帝啊。”Sam喘着气，震惊不已。

Dean抬起头，Uriel已经消失了。 ** _简直神速，_** 他想着。

“Cas？嘿，你还好吗？”他问着，弯下腰靠近天使。这问题简直蠢透了，他心知肚明：Castiel显然比之前看起来要好多了，但显然他仍处于痛苦之中。而且不止于此，要是Uriel无法找回他的名字，他就将下地狱。

现在Dean根本没法顾得上这个，这消息太过……沉重，太过……巨大，他不知道该如何面对。

 ** _一次就做好一件事_** ，Dean。

“不，”Castiel的声音低到快听不见了，他闭上双眼，那微弱的气音听起来全然不像是他。

“嗨，我在这儿呢……嘘……你会好起来的，Cas。”

“我-我挫败了-被贬低了……不再是我了。”

“你会好起来的，”Dean再度安慰着，轻轻地捋着Castiel柔软的头发。

天使颤抖着。“ ** _天父……_** ”他哀怨地喃喃低语，“我-被……贬低了…… ** _天父，别……_** ”

Dean抬起头，无助地看向Sam。他的弟弟正注视着他，看上去惊骇万分，Dean不禁想知道到底哪个更糟：是Castiel现在身处如此险境，或者，造成这一切的罪魁祸首就是他。

再一次。

 

~ ~ ~

 

夜幕随即降临。他们总不能一直呆在教堂里。反正无论他们到哪儿，只要Uriel愿意，他就能用他那诡异的天使雷达毫不费力地找到他们。他们把Castiel抬上车，回到这个星期他们都用来当成临时基地的一栋Cajun小木屋内。[PS：Cajun移居美国路易斯安纳州的法人后裔]它是某个富裕人家的度假别墅，当他们闯进去时候只有那么一丁点愧疚。它就靠近种植园，此时无人居住，很好的满足了他们的需求。这附近荒无人烟，与世隔绝，当他们搀扶着那位可能-很快-就要-堕落的天使走进大门，没人来打扰他们。最终他们让他躺在主卧室的大床上。

打从他们离开教堂后Castiel就一言不发。Sam帮着Dean，把他在床上安置妥帖，Dean用最轻柔的动作让他躺好，在他胳膊上裸露的伤口上敷了点药膏，小心地，畏缩着，尽量不碰到肉。天使一点反应也没有，很显然，他对身边的一切都视而不见，目光呆滞地凝视着虚空。他看上去已经全盘崩溃。Dean不知该如何帮他；这一切已经远远超过他的，也许是人类的范围，他害怕极了， ** _天使与人类_** 之间像是裂开了巨大的鸿沟，他无法逾越。他拉起床单盖在Castiel的身上，瞥见Sam从浴室出来，手里拿着一叠湿布，他走到床边，把其中一条放在天使的额头上。

 ** _像是区区一块湿布能派得上什么用场，_** Dean阴郁地想。 ** _该死的，_** ** _Castiel_** ** _马上就要下地狱，我们却连他妈的啥事都做不了。_**

Sam挺直身子，最后担心地瞥了Castiel一眼，转身对着他哥。“来，让我看看。”

Dean眨了眨眼，迷惑地看着他。Sam捧着他的手腕仔细检查，上面都是他不顾一切想挣脱手铐时磨出来的伤口。Sam的手冷冰冰的，还带着点湿气，因为他刚刚弄了一堆湿布，但动作却很温柔。“需要我把它们包扎一下吗？”他同情地撇了撇嘴，问道。

Dean摇摇头，“我过会儿再管它们。”

“你的下巴有片很大的瘀伤。”

“是么？”Dean并没刻意让自己的声音那么冷淡生硬，但它听起来确实毫无感情。

“Dean，”Sam温和地问道，“你还好吗？无论恶魔对Castiel做了什么……”他哽住了，笨拙地吁了口气，“他没有对你也……是吧？”

所以他确实，清楚无误地猜到了，知道了发生了什么，Dean悲哀地想到，他的弟弟在关心着他，应该说，最关心的还是他，这让他觉得很感动。“是的，Sammy，”他回答道，突然感到疲倦不堪，整个人都空了一般，“Cas承受了最糟的部分。我昏过去了，我没看见，但我很清楚发生了什么。Cas他……”他深吸了口气，内疚像一把大锤，重重地把他砸倒在地。“他用尽所有办法给我们争取时间，好让你能带着帮手回来。他不想恶魔杀了我。”

Sam低头看着毫无表情的Castiel，叹了口气。“上帝啊，Dean，我不敢相信这居然发生了。”

“嗯，是啊。我也是。”Dean坐在床边的椅子上，用手抚摸着他的脸。他感到麻木，没有感觉；他仍无法想清楚到底发生了什么。他一点力气也没有，仍在颤抖着——前一天的激动，肾上腺素的作用正在快速褪去。在他薄薄的T恤之下，胸口上的瘀伤似乎正随着心跳抽痛不已。Sam把一瓶水递到他面前，Dean想也没想，下意识接了过来，这才注意到Sam已经把瓶盖拧开了。他的弟弟，此时就像个保姆。

“Uriel一定能抓住那个恶魔，”Sam口气坚决，“他会找到他。”

Dean默默灌下一大口水，一个字也没说。

Castiel的眼睛猛眨了一下，呻吟起来，让他们俩都跳了起来。Dean放下瓶子，抓住他的手，与他十指相交，温柔地握着，但牢牢的像是永不放开一般。“嘿，嘿……你醒了吗？”

天使又睁开眼睛，Dean的话像是在他身上起了反应，他用力皱着眉，额头都起了皱纹，他的视线涣散，最终落在Dean的脸上。那双眼睛呈现出惊人的蓝色，因发烧和疼痛，蓝得耀眼，但它们饱含着强烈的感情，Dean惊骇不已，但仍被它们的吸引，无法挪开目光。他从未在这双眼眸里看到那么多的痛苦，饱受折磨，忧虑与绝望。

“我醒了，Dean。”Castiel勉强答道。

这已经是他几小时来最清醒的样子了。“Uriel很快就会回来的，”Dean轻轻地告诉他，“他会帮你解决的。”

“……帮我……解决，”Castiel轻声重复道，“我的……名字？”

“是啊，你会把它取回来，他会杀了那个变态的混蛋，对你干了这事，狗娘养的！你听见了吗？他逃不掉的，休想！”

Castiel哆嗦着，“我再也不是天使了，”他小小声说着，听起来就快要哭了，“他改造了我，我只能如此了。”

“你还是个天使，哥们，别说疯话，”但Dean这么说着，抬起头来看着Sam，想寻求一个鼓励？一个安慰？但Sam只是用他那大大的棕色眼睛悲伤地看着他，一点也帮不上忙。

“他玷污了我，”Castiel绝望地说道，“我已经有一半是凡人，而他玷污了我。我不想堕落，Dean，但……我沦落到这个地步……不再被主赐福……我已经没这资格了……”

Dean说不出话，喉咙堵得慌。等他想出该怎么说，他得努力控制着自己的声音才能说下去，“别这样，Cas，这全都不是你的错。无论发生了什么，我们会一起度过难关，好吗？你必须坚强点。不管发生什么，你都得战斗下去。你是个好人，Castiel——你是不会堕落的。”

“我不是人……”Castiel回答着，字字像是抓紧了他的喉咙，他的声音听起来无比凄凉，“而我也不是……天使。”

“不，你就是天使。”Dean安慰着他，靠在他身上。他紧挨着他的耳边低语着，让Sam绝对听不见这句话，“你是 ** _我的_** 天使，我是绝不会放你走的。”

Castiel轻轻叹了口气，闭上眼睛。Dean凝视着他的面孔好一会儿，然后对着Sam问道，

“你一生都在祈祷，对吧？”

Sam点点头，他的脸色惨白。

“该怎么做，教我。”

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel已经到了边缘，Dean不知是否能救回他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请接受我的道歉——让你们等待两周！现实生活让我抓狂，该死的！无论如何，完成的部分相当庞大，希望能够弥补。受虐，色情，恐惧，这都是最大限度的——警告。这个太大了，无法一次发布，所以还有第三章。
> 
>  
> 
> 译注：作者在第二章字数统计加了句Holy shit哈哈哈

 

 

 

 

 

Sam看着Dean。

他哥试图控制它，想把它们都深藏在心底，包裹起来，绝不让人知道。但Sam对他太了解了，他能清楚地指出何时他已濒临崩溃，几乎无法呼吸。他几乎像个人形弹球机，在卧室内来来回回，对着两面墙壁之间暴走，握紧拳头，眉头紧锁，忧心忡忡，焦虑不安。Sam竭尽全力——在一旁劝着，虽然都是陈词滥调，他徒劳安慰着，想着要派上用场——但这事不是他俩能妄想改变的，人类与之相比微不足道。他们什么也做不了，只能等着，于是，他们等着。

黑夜逐渐消逝，白昼降临，然后又是夜晚，一个漫长的夜晚，另一个黑夜，时间仿佛没有尽头，永远的空虚。Uriel没有回来。

Sam想尽办法让Dean去吃点东西，去睡觉，但他哥自顾着捂紧伤口，把他的话都当耳边风。有那么一回，他消失在楼下，再回来的时候手里提着一瓶Jack Daniel’s[PS 威士忌]，但他倒没开喝。Sam对此松了口气——如果还有什么会让现在的情形更糟，那无疑就是一个醉醺醺的Dean Winchester了。Dean大概也知道不能放任自己，他只是把瓶子放在梳妆台上，时不时瞥上一眼。

他们等得越久，Dean的目光就越发在它周围徘徊。  


至于Castiel……Castiel只是默默忍受着。他颤抖着，微弱地啜泣着，汗流浃背窝在床上，只是偶尔才睁开眼。无论何时他只要一睁开眼，Dean一定就在他面前，握着他的手，轻声说着安慰他的话，要是Castiel颤抖，他就会温柔蹭着他的额头。天使的喃喃低语并无法分辨出是什么意思，哪怕他说的是英语，但是只要Dean在场，似乎不知怎的还是能有所帮助。蓝色的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛Dean就是在无穷的疼痛旋涡中唯一能让他凝神的那个焦点。这种强烈的凝视让Sam感觉很怪异，即使天使看的并不是他。Dean说过，与天使之间的那奇特的纽带已经被切断了，但很明显，他们之间不知怎的依旧连结在一起——就凭他们看着彼此的表情，四目相对。Sam很确定Castiel甚至都不知道他也在这个房间内；对于天使而言，在他的世界里，只有 ** _Dean_** 和 ** _痛苦_** ，除此之外，一切都已不复存在。

他在慢慢地燃烧殆尽。在他腹部刻着的咒印仍在影响着他的身体，就算是Dean或Sam也无法真正理解，但它的威力却是相当明显。Castiel本该治愈自己。他真正的，天使的真身应该能抛弃这个皮囊随意离去，但如今他被这个符咒束缚在凡人的血肉之中，感受着遍布全身的末梢神经，所有的感觉都是恐怖而可怕。再多的冷毛巾，止痛药都无法减轻他的痛苦。他受尽折磨，被囚禁在区区一介脆弱的人类躯壳之中——虚弱，不堪一击。主的天使不复存在，这里被留下的还是Castiel吗？

 ** _他迷失了，_** Sam想着， ** _除非_** ** _Uriel_** ** _能替他找回名字，我们最终会完全永远失去他_**

他知道，无论去年夏天Dean在地狱里曾经受过怎样的可怕的事，都无法与天使即将面临的命运相提并论。恶魔要等多久才有机会染指，去折磨上帝麾下的战士？如果这还不算最糟，Sam知道如果Castiel最终堕入地狱，Dean将永远，永远都不能原谅他自己。他甚至都不知道自己 ** _能不能_** 原谅自己。毕竟，那个恶魔一直想抓住他，把他当成礼物送给Lilith。这不是他哥的错，都怪他。难怪Uriel都气疯了。

这会儿Castiel又神智不清了，高烧让他牙齿打战，但他磕磕巴巴，仍在苦苦哀求。“ ** _不，求你，别……_** ”他呻吟着，而Dean，这可能都已经上百次了，他温柔地俯下身，在天使耳边轻轻地嘘着，拨开他额头上的乱发，将它们捋顺。“ ** _别让我……不要……求你……_** ”

Dean精疲力尽地扫了Sam一眼。Sam毫不怀疑Castiel清楚地知道在地狱里会有什么在等着他。

现在所有的一切都指望Uriel了。

他到底在哪？

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

天色破晓时分，Sam终于再也忍不下去了。

“拜托，伙计，”他恳求着，“你真的需要睡上一会儿。”

Dean摇摇头。他就坐在床边的椅子上，肘部撑在膝盖上，手指交叉，靠在嘴边。Sam在房间的另一头，但他能清楚地看见横过他哥下巴上明显的瘀伤，和他眼睛里布满的血丝。Sam的记忆中，这比他在很长时间里见过的Dean都更加疲倦不堪。

“你已经两天都不吃不睡，Dean。拜托，你这样一点也帮不上忙。”

“我很好。”Dean平静地回答道。

 

Sam走到他身边，坐在床边，背对着Castiel。“你一点也不好。”他丝毫不让，“我可以照料他，你知道的。他一睁开眼或者Uriel一出现，我就把你叫醒。”

“你是说‘如果’Uriel出现？”Dean厉声说道。他把手蒙在脸上，低头看着地板。安静了一会儿，他静静地开了口：“如果他做不到那怎么办，Sammy？如果Cas就要下地狱？”

Sam耸耸肩，无可奈何。“我不知道。如果那样，我猜我们得想办法再把他弄出来。”

Dean不耐烦地哼了一声。“是哦，对哦，因为我们就是因此闻名天下——把灵魂弄出地狱。对我们Winchester兄弟来说再容易不过了。轻轻松松，小事一桩。”

Sam盯着他，被深深刺痛了。

“对不起，对不起，”Dean马上改口，抬起头来，看上去很是凄惨。“我不是那个意思，只是……我操！我就是无法相信竟然会这样，你懂吗？”

“我知道，”Sam感到如梗在喉，“你至少吃点东西吧？”

“我不饿。”

“你是在抓狂[PS]吃不下，还是因为伤口痛得厉害？”Sam看过他哥肋骨下有靴形的瘀伤，他很庆幸Dean没因恶魔对他连踢带踹导致更严重的内伤。他猜可能束缚住Dean的铁链恰好替他减轻了撞击的力道；否则光是这样的殴打很可能就会把他给杀了。

[ps：这里Sam是用pain in the ass，眼中钉，肉中刺，憎恨。直译就是屁股痛，所以下文丁就接的这个意思。]

“要是在这里有谁屁股痛，肯定不是我。”Dean暴怒地回嘴，但并无恶意。他站起来走到窗前，凝视着黎明的第一道曙光。Sam走到他身边，竭力不去注意晨曦微弱的光线照拂在他哥的脸上，那疲倦不堪的脸色简直令人震惊。

“你觉得他会死吗？”Dean的声音低得几不可闻。

Sam往Castiel的方向扫了一眼，后者蜷缩在床单下，不安地扭动着。“我不知道。”他最终只能如实回答。

“也许他最终会死于心力衰竭，就像个人类那样。也许他被伤得太深，太过了，就这样没了。”他闭上眼，“我再也没法感觉到他了，Sam。我没法像以前那样帮他。”

“很好，”Sam说道，觉得他的血液瞬间变得冷冰冰，“你不能再把自己的灵魂分给他了，Dean。上次你这么干，差点就没命了。你自己也没剩多少了。我很高兴，你们的连结已经切断了。”

Dean向前靠去，脑袋靠在玻璃窗上。他叹了口气，玻璃蒙上了一层雾气。“也许能够呢？谁知道。但那个该死的符号在他的肚子上，备不住会有干扰。它阻止他变成天使。把他变成人类还是别的什么。我多希望能搞明白这些，但就是没办法。”

Sam又转过头去。床单已经卷到Castiel的胸前，但他仍能看到在薄薄的布料下，符咒仍在发出微弱的红光。他已经盯着它看了好几个小时，一次又一次，想着它究竟代表着什么，怎么奏效的。他甚至做了点研究，只是为了有事可做，但什么也没查到。

“我猜大概我们不能只是简单地把它切掉，就像Uriel对付的另一个？”他问道，但他对答案早已心知肚明。

“它太强大了，我觉得这不会有用。如果这样也能行，Uriel早就动手了。我希望还有别的……办法……”

他的声音就这么消失了。Sam转头一看，正赶上看见Dean的眼睛慢慢闭上，膝盖也软了下去。他立刻上前一步，接住了他。尽管他自己也累得要命，幸好反应还算快。但从这个角度，他们俩已经拧成了个别扭的姿势，他不得不跪下，这才撑住了突如其来的重量。尽管如此，他仍然设法抱住Dean，让他不至于撞到地板，然后尽可能轻柔地让他平躺在地上。他哥双眼紧闭，脸色苍白。

“该死的，Dean！”Sam气得啧啧出声。他这么没日没夜不吃不睡，把自己玩崩了是迟早的事，但如果他哥稍微对自己用点心，完全就可以避免。他在Dean的脸上拍了几下，终于得到一声微弱的呻吟。这让他咬牙切齿，把他哥从地毯上拖起来，笨拙地把他抬到床上，让他躺在浑然不觉的Castiel身边。当他费劲做完这一切，Dean突然清醒过来。

“嘿，”Sam看着他哥，后者茫然地眨着眼，“你还好吗？”

Dean皱着眉头，看起来完全迷惑不解，“发生了什么事？”

“你像个娘们那样昏过去了。你不吃不睡，迟早都会发生这种事，你当自己无敌吗？”

Dean意识到他身处何处，他转过头去，注视着Castiel。他回过头来看着Sam，笑容中带着悲哀，“你是想让我们俩睡在一张床上还是怎的？”

“是是，我 ** _活着_** 就是为了看你们俩搂搂抱抱。”Sam疲倦地答道，“好吧，如果我给你弄点吃的，你能保证吃点吗？你把自己都搞出病来了。他不想你这样。你知道他不会！”

Dean闭上眼睛，“基督啊，我投降。喂我吧，Seymour[西蒙，估计Dean又在乱取外号了]。”

“谢啦。”Sam说。

然后，Uriel出现了。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

Dean站了起来，几秒内就走到床边；Sam真不知道他是从哪来的力气。他们两人目瞪口呆地看着那天使，他就站在门口，看起来比之前更加好斗。一个十几岁的男孩跪倒在他脚边，泪眼汪汪地看着他们。他满头金发，皮肤被阳光晒得黝黑，一身冲浪服，看上去非常害怕。Uriel一只大手掐着他的脖子。

“他怎么样了？”他问道，冲着床点头示意。

“不怎么好。”Sam回答着，Dean只顾盯着那男孩，根本说不出话。

“他还活着，而这就足够了。”Uriel说道。他粗暴地晃着他的囚犯，“你知道我们要的是什么。”

男孩发出窒息般的声音，伴着抽泣，他对着兄弟俩，满是哀求的样子，像是在求他们帮帮忙。Sam忧心忡忡地看向Dean一眼，后者皱着眉头。“这个被附身的家伙……他是死了还是活着？”他哥问道，这时Sam才明白过来——姗姗来迟，他觉得自己有够傻——那个恶魔就躲在这男孩的身体里。

Uriel耸耸肩，“死了。他从桥上跳下去想从我手中逃掉。”

Sam颤抖着，他无法控制自己。 ** _又死了一个人，这全都是因为他们。就像一开始被杀掉的那家人，只不过用来充当诱饵，把他们骗到教堂。该死！_**

听了Uriel的话Dean点点头，向前走了一步。“真高兴你能加入我们，你这狗娘养的！”他低声咆哮着，狠狠往那男孩的胸口踹了一脚，这力道之大，Sam听见他的肋骨啪的一声。他不由跟着抖了一下，但那男孩的面孔仅仅因痛苦扭曲了几秒，接着他咧嘴一笑，抬起头看向Dean，充满恶意。

“你过得怎么样呀，Dean？我猜你那长羽毛的欠操的好朋友这几天来估计感觉没那么热辣吧？”

他带着爱尔兰口音。在他的声音里充满了幸灾乐祸与心满意足，洋洋得意，让Sam都要替他哥发火。

“把他的名字还回来，你他妈的！”Dean咆哮着。

Uriel又掐住恶魔的脖子，手指收紧，他龇牙咧嘴；这招似乎比Dean踢他来得更有效。

“这对我有什么好处？”恶魔嘟囔着，“我把他的名字还了，然后呢？让你来折磨我？这不行，我现在就要些保证。”

Dean拔出Ruby的刀子，握住放在他面前。“要不要让我一点点切碎你，看你什么时候改变主意？我有预感，要是用这样一把刀子，你一定会感觉很好。”

恶魔的面孔扭曲了，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮。“为什么不呢，Dean。我确实相信，你可以的，堕落，重操旧业。我听说过你在地底坑里干过什么：相当具有创造力，即使按我的标准。我从没想过竟能有幸亲身领略你的魅力。我运气真好。”

Sam焦急地瞪了他哥一眼。Dean仍是一脸平静，但他脸上血色尽失。他张嘴想说些什么，但Uriel抢在他开口前插了进来。

“够了。”他把恶魔拉到脚下，用力推搡着他走向前来，示意Sam和Dean让开道，让他站在床边上。当恶魔看到Castiel，他简直笑得合不拢嘴，一见他这样，Dean的表情顿时变得凶狠起来。

“把你拿走的东西还给他，”Uriel命令道，Sam忍不住想，如果天使曾用这样的语调和他说话，他会直接给吓死的。

“可怜的 ** _Castiel_** ，”恶魔啐了口唾沫，咕哝着。一秒钟后，Castiel猝然惊醒，痛得喘不过气。Dean立刻冲到他身边，握住他的手，怒视着恶魔，眼中只有纯粹的仇恨。

“把你拿走的东西还给他，”Uriel再次说道，他狠狠地摇晃着恶魔。“如果你顺从，你仍可以得到天使的怜悯。”

“是哦，对啊，”恶魔哼了一声，“说得像是我会信你。”

“ ** _把他的名字还给他_** ，”Uriel命令道。当他越来越愤怒，房间突然从阳光灿烂变得阴云密布。Sam不由得在这突如其来的黑暗中眨眨眼，感到他的皮肤像是被电到了一般刺痛不已。

“当然，”恶魔不慌不忙。“让我们瞧瞧…… _Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Castie_ _l_ _……_ ”

Sam本能地立刻做出反应，他一只手瞬间就捂住恶魔的嘴，随着一声响亮的 ** _咔哒_** 声，另一只手把他的下巴向上用力顶了上去，但伤害已经造成了。Castiel在床上剧烈抽搐着，缩成一团，从喉咙深处迸出一声惨叫。他的手紧紧揪着被单攥得死死的，他的头向后仰起，脖子上青筋凸起，恶魔的舌尖念出的他的名字，这带着强大的力量，摧残着他的身体，几乎至他于死地。床单从他的身上滑落，符咒暴露无遗——红光更加明显，鲜红，丑陋不堪，在Castiel的皮肤上闪烁着，Sam听到Uriel一看见它就倒吸了一口气。

在Sam的手指下，恶魔的嘴拧出了一个微笑。

“看在上帝的份上，Uriel，”Dean大喊，Castiel凄惨地呻吟着，再一次瘫软下去。“你就不能 ** _强迫_** 他吗？伤害他，做点什么！”

“放开他，Sam，”Uriel说，“让他说话。”

Sam犹豫着把手挪开，恶魔在嘴上舔了一圈，像是在品尝着他手掌的味道。“嗯嘛……真美味，”他评论着，装着一副迷惑不已的样子，仍是那个冲浪手的表情，对他露齿而笑，“我之前可从没尝过混血恶魔是什么味道。”

“闭嘴！”Sam厉声说道，他的声音尖刻。

“当然喽，天使尝起来可要好得多的多，”恶魔继续说道，无视他的反应，“时不时，它们更钟情于满嘴都被恶魔塞了个够。问问你朋友吧——我可是好好地让他享用了一顿。”

这些话立刻化为活生生的画面浮现眼前，Sam的胃像是被翻了个底朝天，Dean又向前逼近了一步，拔出刀子，向他走去。Uriel举起一只手，警告他，“站住，Dean。杀了他，你什么也得不到。”

Dean愣住了，低低地喘着粗气。他盯着恶魔，眼睛里闪烁着仇恨。在他身旁，Castiel呼吸艰难，他抬头看向Uriel，那是一种Sam说不出来的表情，他的面孔痛苦地扭曲着。

“你还有一次机会，”Uriel说着，捏紧恶魔的脖子，直到他倒抽着气，“否则你将会被诅咒，遭天谴。你好大胆子，竟敢强迫侍奉主的天使。”

“强迫他？是谁说我强迫他？”恶魔大笑。“他把自己献给了我，你这个傻瓜！你知道吗？在那会儿我还没真正考虑过这个问题，但那以后，我一直在思索，比较，寻找答案。为何一介天使不惜为凡人堕入地狱？为何它会放弃它的纯洁去拯救一个愚蠢人类的命？即使不是个天才也能看出这里大有名堂。”

Uriel皱起眉头，Sam顿时觉得房间里的温度又向下掉了几度。他感到突如其来的恐惧，不禁吸了口气，希望Dean最大的秘密还没被发现，他看见他哥也吸了口气——靠这个，恶魔已经得到他想要的证据了。

“要我说，你们这么震惊，那我就猜对了。”他咧开嘴。“我们可爱的Dean有点特殊，不是吗？这玩意儿需要一个天使全天候守着他。这玩意儿会让一个天使心甘情愿，与恶魔干下各种肮脏事， ** _令人震惊_** 不是么？这全是为了保护他。”

“你不知道你在说些什么。”Dean喃喃低语。

“哦是么，我想我知道。你是个封印对吧，我的小可怜。”

 ** _该死！_** Sam向一旁瞥去，目光从Uriel落到Dean身上。所以他知道了。这真是够糟的， ** _但……要是他已经告诉了Lilith？_**

“啊，别担心，”恶魔继续说道，似乎摸准了他们的心思。“我一点风声都没走露。但如果你杀了我，把我送回地狱，我一定会把话放出去。所以最好你们别这么轻举妄动，嗯？”

“我会把你的 ** _舌头_** 拔了，你就是块肮脏的肉，”Uriel的声音犹如雷鸣，但恶魔只是冲他大笑。

“我们会留你活着，”Dean想了想，斩钉截铁地说道，“我们不会杀你，直到干掉Lilith。你不会有机会告诉任何人。”

“你以为跟着我的那些小恶魔不会奇怪么？他们会试图救我，你就试试吧。一旦他们成功了，我只需说一句话，你的小秘密就不保了。你懂的，我对他们来说太重要了，我那些重要的魔咒，没人能像我那样创造出那些咒语，没人能像我用得那么好，他们不能冒险失去我。”

“你这个自大的傻瓜，”Uriel嗤之以鼻，“你的咒语现在统统无用了。对它们我们已经有了防御措施。你真以为，如果不是出其不意，你能靠那几句没用的话一次又一次抓住我们的同族？”

“我不会说它们没用，”恶魔轻快地说着，冲Castiel点头示意。“我想他也不会同意你的。而且你还没见过我别的手段。不过，你会的，你会的。”

“那你到底要什么？”Sam问道，他满脑子都是——Lilith要知道Dean是个封印了，她永远都不会让他安宁，她会没日没夜地搜索他，寻找任何机会打破他，完成她计划，这也会让Sam受苦。她不会放弃这个目标——她会尽一切可能杀死Dean。她会找到办法。她不会放弃。

恶魔耸耸肩，竭力让自己看起来一副满不在乎的样子，更别提Uriel的手正牢牢地掐着他的脖子。“我要赦免，死亡。我知道你不会放我走，所以这是我唯一的选择。毁灭我，完完全全，什么都不要剩下。没有地狱，什么都没有。我要永恒的宁静。”

“宁静？在你干下这些事后？”Dean咬牙切齿。“你不配！卑鄙的家伙，狗娘养的！”

“那么从我这里Castiel什么也得不到，只有痛苦，下地狱去吧。”

天使听到自己的名字猛然战栗着，但他仍克制着自己不发出任何声音，疼痛的呻吟化作在他喉咙深处的气音。Dean提心吊胆地看了他一眼，转过头看着Uriel，“我们该怎么办？”

Uriel眉头紧锁。他沉默了一会儿，向Dean点头示意，“让他坐起来。”

Dean眯起眼，但他坐到床上，把Castiel拉起来，让他靠在自己胸前坐着。Castiel几乎连头都抬不起来，他的脸在灯光下呈现可怕的死灰色。但无论如何，他的眼睛还是比几小时前看起来略有神采，Sam心想这可能是因为Uriel出现了。

“这得由你来决定。”Uriel对他说道。

Castiel的目光飘向恶魔。他颤抖着，Dean张开双臂环绕着他，紧紧地抱住他。

“哇哦哦，”恶魔调侃着，“年轻人的爱意。它温暖了我的心。”

“你-你不值得被赦免，”Castiel低语着，他的声音轻得快听不见了。“你该被永-世诅咒。”

“是哦，我大概-应该吧。”恶魔表示同意，“那么，你这小情人还能有多少时间？猜猜Lilith需要多久才能搜索到这里？或者，你更想要避免这种情况？”

Castiel闭上双眼。他完全瘫软在Dean的怀里，连头都垂了下去。

“我……原谅你。”他喃喃地说。

Sam惊愕地瞪着他。就算他对Castiel这样做意味着怎么不太了解，他也知道天使刚刚将一张“让你-永世-自地狱-解脱”卡拱手奉给了恶魔。甚至Uriel看上去都惊呆了。

“什么？你忘了他对你干了些什么吗？”Dean大喊大叫，愤恨不平。“你怎么能这样做？你疯了吗？”

“他没得选。”恶魔幸灾乐祸，“从未有恶魔被一名天使赦免，前所未有，没有任何恶魔能达到这一高度——我将会进入史册。”他狂笑起来，双眼变得一片漆黑，高兴得忘乎所以。“但我不会进地狱！我非常感谢你，Cas……呃，也许我这会儿就该先给你点甜头，别说出你的名字。”

“把它还回去，”Uriel焦躁地命令着，“完成你的交易。你知道天使不能撒谎，所以你已经拥有你想要的一切了，证明它，我们会让你死。”

恶魔深吸了口气，“这很好玩，”他干巴巴地说，“但是好事儿总有尽头。”

他让自己站稳，然后吐出一个字，这让Sam毛发倒立。它听起来像是亵渎，野蛮， ** _邪恶_** ，Uriel抖了一下，像是光听到这个就让他痛苦不已。而它对Castiel的影响更是立杆见影：天使放声尖叫，他的身体在Dean的臂弯里绷紧变硬，Sam盯着他，恍惚间看到在他的腹部，那印记慢慢地燃烧着，渐渐溶解消失，在那曾经刻下符咒之处，血肉重新长出，伤口愈合了。

“好了，”恶魔说道，“他被诅咒的名字还回去了。现在你们要铭记我的……”

Uriel的手猛地堵住了他的嘴，打断了他。恶魔在他的手掌下咆哮着。“我们不需要知道，”天使说道，“你不值得让人记住。”

Sam眼见恶魔的眼里翻滚着怒火，这些天来，他头一次感觉如此良好。Uriel做得再正确不过：他们能对这恶魔干的最糟的事，就是把他忘得一干二净。他造成这么多痛苦，这么多死亡，他想为此洋洋自得，但最终，他连个名字都没能留下，没有什么能证明他曾经存在过。

在他偷走一个天使的名字之后，现在他们要剥夺一个恶魔的名号，看起来似乎很应景。

“呃，Sam……”在他身后，Dean的声音低沉，带着某种警告，这让Sam回过身，看向床的方向。Castiel开始发光，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，闪烁着越来越强烈的光芒，这让他一双蓝眼睛显得更加夺人心魄。Sam只看了几秒，就开始觉得那热量铺天盖地，快把他的眼睛烤焦了，他转过身，用双手蒙着眼，敬畏不已。

“我觉得你最好还是离……”Dean刚开始对他说，接着Castiel就开始放声 ** _尖叫_** ，那声音重重地击中了Sam，让他双膝跪下，像是极大的痛苦，在他的脑中四分五裂。这真是他有生以来听到过的最可怕的东西——坚不可摧，无法阻挡的哀鸣，它伸展开来，席卷他全身，由冰与火组成，带着全然疼痛，无论他如何用力按住自己的耳朵，都无法把它抵挡在外。随着这声音越来越响，他确信自己一定也在尖叫着，有那么一瞬，他想他是听见了恶魔在他的身边痛苦地嚎叫着，但接着，只剩下Castiel，和他那全然纯粹，难以置信的声音，难以置信的力量。

他想，他的头就要炸开了。

有人拉着他的衬衫让他站起来。一只手掌不知从哪伸过来，覆盖在他的眼睛上，挡住了光线，另一只手抓住他的胳膊，把他向前推去。Sam迷失了方向，不知道发生了什么。但几秒钟后，一直在他视野边缘刺激着他的光线似乎减弱了，他感觉到自己踩到了楼梯边上，虽然很困难，他还是半走半爬，摸索着下了楼，随着他的走动，那可怕的声音也似在渐渐远去。他感到新鲜的空气扑面而来，混乱的脑子随即意识到Dean正把他带出屋外，几乎在同一瞬间，他哥把他推倒在地，他脸朝下倒在地上，立刻感到他哥伏在他身上。Sam只感到他周围的世界一阵震动，隐约听到玻璃碎裂的声音……然后，它停止了。

一片寂静。

他什么也听不见，耳朵里回响着微弱的嗡嗡声，伴着剧烈的疼痛，他想他的耳膜大概真的是爆裂了。当他睁开眼睛，草地近在咫尺，鲜血沿着他的下颌滴落。他这才发现自己原来就在小屋前的草地上。他抬起头，看到阳光，蓝天和树木，感到Dean从他身上挪开。一双手猛拉着他的肩膀，让他翻过身，这会儿他抬起头，他哥就在眼前。

“Sam？Sam，你能听见我说话吗？”

他看到Dean的嘴唇在动着，他能分辨出他在说些什么，但他听不见。突然，他吓坏了，用双手拍打着自己的耳朵，想要让自己能听见，哪怕一丁点声音。Dean显然明白他是在做什么，他跪着，身体稍微后倾，靠在脚后跟上，瞪大眼睛看着他。Sam晃晃脑袋，竭力想赶走眩晕的感觉，但他立刻感到地面浮动起来，像是身处在船上，他知道Castiel的真声确有可能造成永久性伤害。他张开嘴，试图说些什么，但他完全听不到自己在说些什么，而Dean在回答他，皱着眉头，满是忧虑，但他一点也不知道他哥说了些什么。

但接着，有什么东西 ** _蹦_** 进了他的脑袋里，像是有谁打开了压力阀，一切突然就都全回来了，他松了口气。

“……到医院，”Dean正说着，他的声音真是Sam所听到过的最美妙的东西了。

“我能听到了，我能听见你说的话了，我没事了，”Sam连炮珠般说个不停，咧着嘴笑开了，“我又能听见了……哦上帝啊，你听起来太棒了！”

Dean的面孔顿时亮了起来，他吹了声口哨，明显松了口气。“天啊，好小子，一分钟前我还以为你的脑子会从耳朵里飞出来！”

“我也是，”Sam说着，他说真的。他挣扎着坐起来，但大地仿佛把他抛向空中，他立刻感到一阵恶心。“哇哦……这就像是晕船。我想我现在没法保持平衡了。”

“你得安静地呆着。”Dean对他说，“这会让你好受些，相信我。”他把玻璃渣从他的肩膀上扫下来，小心地抖掉那些头发上的碎片。Sam皱着眉头，想着它们究竟从哪冒出来的，然后他抬起头，看到了那栋木屋。卧室窗户上的玻璃全没了，蕾丝窗帘从破口中吹了出来，翻滚着，拍打着窗框上还残存着的玻璃碎片，卷着它们，撕扯着。

“Castiel呢……？”Sam问道。

Dean往窗户那边看了一眼，“我想他已经恢复了，小子。”

“那是……”Sam吞了口唾沫，想着该怎么说才好。“你能听得懂他在说什么，对吗？他在说些什么？”

Dean低下头看着他，眼睛里充满悲伤。“他什么也没说。他只是在尖叫。”

“哦。”Sam吁了口气，“他会好吗？”

“我不知道。你能自个儿呆会儿吗？”

“去吧，伙计。别担心我。”

他哥站了起来，Sam闭上眼睛，仍在抵抗着晕乎晃动的感觉。他的耳内平衡显然还未恢复，这让他头晕目眩，虽然在承受过如此可怕的声音后，这样的症状并不算奇怪。他以前也曾听过Castiel的真声，但从没这么强烈过。突然之间，他想到Dean实际上真的可以 ** _理解_** 他的声音。他怎么可能？甚至这都称不上是言语——看在基督的份上，这充其量只是可怖的哀鸣！

“Sammy？”

他睁开眼，看到他哥站在门边，正盯着他。

“谢谢。”Dean很快地说道。

“这又是为什么？”

“为这该死的一切，”Dean回答道。他看起来有点尴尬。“这不只是关于我，还有Cas。你不必这么做的。”

Sam勉强一笑，擦去脖子上的血。“别担心了。但我得告诉你，我正重新思考我的‘该死的一切’，估计得等到我的耳朵不再响个不停，才能消停。”

Dean报以一笑，他看起来如此疲惫，像是整个人都被打得粉碎，Sam没法直视这样的他。接着他又消失在那栋房屋内，Sam又闭上双眼，沉浸在周遭小鸟的呢喃与昆虫刺耳烦人的鸣叫声中，远远的，邻居的花园那头传来了狗的叫声。

在他内心深处有些东西，泛着苦味，又是羡慕又是嫉妒，他希望他也能明白天使之言，但他竭力不去理会它。

 

 

~ ~ ~


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Uriel已经走了。恶魔也消失了。房间很干净，窗帘在破碎的窗前随着微风翩翩起舞，Dean扫视了一眼，下一瞬间他的目光便落在Castiel的身上。

天使坐在床尾，一条薄薄的床单裹在他的腰上，垂下的部分盖住了他的腿。他双手交握，放在膝盖上，看上去有那么点无精打采，像是竭尽全力也只能勉强维持着这个姿势。除了床单遮住的部分，他的躯体一览无疑，Dean清楚地看到原本刻在他腹部上的咒印已经不见了，他胳膊上的正方形切口也消失了。Dean之前用来包扎的绷带散落在他脚边。

令他吃惊的是，他看见他的掌印又原原本本地出现了，像是从未被破坏过，完整地呈现在Castiel的手臂上。他发现自己不由自主地想用意识探询，想要和他重新连接起来，看看是否能 ** _感知_** 到什么。但什么也没发生，当然了，当他走进房间，Castiel甚至连头都没抬。他盯着地板，表情呆滞。

Dean坐到他身边，不知道自己该说什么好，而Castiel根本一点反应都没有。

寂静，沉默，这终于压得他透不过气来。

“你还好吗？”Dean问道。

Castiel异常轻柔地吸了口气，又呼出来，当他最终开口回答，他的声音是如此粗糙不堪，“我虽然不复从前，但我仍侍奉着我主。”

Dean上下打量着他。毫无疑问，Castiel又是天使了，但他看起来这副模样令他不安。如果他确实取回了他的力量，他应该眼神明亮，焕然一新，他也就该穿着他那套衣服，干净整洁，上面甚至连一丝折痕也没有。但如今他看起来……并不像是 ** _病_** 了，但也不完全像是他从前的样子。他依旧全身都是汗，头发乱糟糟，粘在额头上，他的胸口微微泛着湿润的光泽。一时冲动，Dean伸手摸了摸他的脸，发现他并不热。那些汗水应该是他早先生病的时候留下来的。Dean不知道是什么让他感觉如此不对，只是Castiel绝不该如此，不应该这样看起来乱糟糟。他是个天使，生来就干干净净，与这一团乱完全不搭，他应该能够净化自己，恢复如新，不是吗？

“那你又是个天使了，”他说。“但你 ** _感觉_** 还好吗？那些疼痛呢，是不是已经过去了？”

“是。”

Dean皱起眉头，“要是你不介意的话，我想问问，你看起来怎么不太高兴啊？”

Castiel向左边看去，看向窗外，目光游离，似乎整个人都要就此离去。“我如此接近，差点就要下地狱，”他说着，声音不自然地轻了下去，“那些灵魂，它们在哀求，尖叫着让我帮帮它们。恶魔们大喊着我的名字，告诉我他们将会如何处置我。这真是……我已经……”他没能说完这句话，这里头的暗示沉甸甸地凝结在空气中，隔开了他俩。

**_我害怕了。_ **

Dean靠近了点，把手放在Castiel的肩膀上。“你没有下地狱，Cas。这结束了，你回来了，我们又在一起了，恶魔也死了。他死透了，对吧？”

Castiel点点头，“我赦免了他。他不配得到这个。被赦免是种恩赐，但这不总是……正确的。”

这事儿，Dean真的无从争论，所以他保持沉默。Castiel在担心着他。他的姿势，他那样避开他，不去看他，他的声音索然无味，了无生趣——这里头没有一样是对的。他站起来，走过去坐在Castiel的左边，想让他哪怕看看看自己，但天使只是垂下头，自顾盯着自己的手，哪也不看。

“你为什么就不看看我？”Dean问道，竭力让自己的声音听起来正常，别一副难过的感觉。别像个娘们。别像个龟毛的小婊砸，总是为些鸡毛蒜皮的小事和她男朋友烦个没完。但见鬼了，Castiel表现得好像被他拒绝了一般，他很难无视这个，看起来就像全是因为他。

不知怎的，这让Castiel的肩膀又垂下去几分，“别……”他喃喃低语。

Dean从床上滑下来，跪在Castiel的脚边，眼巴巴地抬起头，看着他。他想要把自己挤进天使的视线中，让他看着自己，但是还是失败了。“拜托，告诉我这到底是怎么了？别这样，你快把我逼了。”

Castiel叹了口气，“我很可耻，”他最终说道。

所以这就是答案了。Dean摇摇头，突然间怒火中烧。“你没什么好可耻的，Castiel。那个狗娘养的对你做的这些？这都不是你的错。你只是尽了全力，你做了唯一能做的事。你不能再这样，你无法控制这事，你别这样怪自己！你只是在最绝望的时刻孤注一掷。”

“这真是充满智慧的话。”Castiel苦涩地说道，带着嘲弄微微一笑。“你自己才应该听听这些，Dean。你在地狱里也有过这样‘孤注一掷’的时候，记得吗？”

Dean跪坐着，一时间，风似乎带走了他身边的空气。“这不一样，”他争辩着，“我那时候在伤害别人。我没有伤害自己。”

“当我找到你的时候，你反抗我，不想跟我走，Dean。你想要留下。”

Dean看着他，惊恐地瞪大眼睛。

**_什么？_ **

“我……我不记得这个了，”他哽住了，要说出话来似乎变得困难得多，震惊像是一记突如其来的刺痛，直达他的脊背。

“你对自己的所作所为，折磨那些灵魂，对他们所做的一切，你憎恨自己，觉得你就只配呆在地狱，”Castiel阴郁的语调不见得能帮得上忙，“我告诉你，我能救你出去，但你觉得自己不配。最终我不得不把你拖回你的躯壳。这就是了，Dean Winchester，这就是耻辱对你的影响。我那时候并不能理解，但如今……如今我知道了。”

Dean根本说不出话来，他无法回答；天使说的这些事，他疲于思考。他一点都不记得了。他是怎么被救出来的，这一过程他没有丝毫记忆。他所能记得的——只是模糊的印象，感谢上帝啊——那是30年的痛苦，他被折磨的30年，而接着，在那一刻他崩溃了，最终他成为他们的一员。折磨他人。一个被造就的恶魔。

他想到的越多，他就知道Castiel是对的：他 ** _必定会_** 反抗他。他一定不想被救。他憎恨自己，那些事，先是施加在他身上，最终他却习惯了它们，反而对别人也做出同等可怕之事。而现在Castiel也憎恨着他自己，Dean ** _感同身受_** 。他知道，他就是知道Castiel会有怎样的感觉……因为这与他经历过的别无二致。

但这也是第一次，他明白这必须来个了结。他别无选择。Castiel也一样。他们俩都不应该为此饱受折磨，惩罚自己；这不是他们能控制的事，他们没得选。

“拜托，别为此羞愧，”他恳求着，直起上身，这样他的视线就与天使的齐平了。Castiel闭上眼睛，拒绝看他，但Dean上前去，把自己的脑袋轻轻地靠在天使的额头上，就保持着这个姿势。他颤抖着伸出手，抚上Castiel的脖子，绕到后面把他拉得更近点，但他有一种感觉，此刻最好还是别去吻他。无论如何，还不到时候。于是，他用手指轻柔地爱抚着天使的皮肤，按摩着他僵硬的脖子。几分钟后，他得到了最好的谢礼，天使轻轻地叹了口气，这里面有点别的东西，也许算得上是愉悦吧。

他们俩谁也没动，直到Dean听见脚步声从楼梯拾级而上，来到他身后。他向后拉开距离，回过头，Sam正走进房间，他的眼睛瞪得大大的。

“嘿，”他的弟弟有点紧张，打量着他们，呼吸有点不稳，显然意识到他打断了什么。但他马上回过神来，看向Castiel，表情担忧，“你还好吗？”

Castiel抬起头，瞥了他一眼，“再好不过了，”他说，他的声音缓慢但很清晰，似乎他是为了Sam才把它拉回原形。他皱着眉，看着Sam血迹斑斑的脖子和T恤。“我伤着你了吗？”

“呃，有点，”Sam回答着，看上去有几分可怜，“但我会没事的。我很高兴你回来了。我们都很担心。”

“我知道，”Castiel说道，“谢谢你。”

Sam的目光打量着Dean和Castiel，在他们之间扑闪着。“我是来拿件干净的衬衫，”他疲倦地告诉他俩，“我要到城里去一趟，搞点吃的。”

“很好。”Dean说道。

“我不会去很久的。”他往浴室走了一步，回头看看他哥，随即改口，“我是说，我会在几小时后回来。我可能会在那里吃点早餐。”

“很好。”Dean又说道，松了口气。 ** _见鬼，但他爱死他弟弟了。_**

Sam消失在与卧室相连的浴室里，把脸上和脖子上的血迹洗掉了。一两分钟后他看上去湿漉漉的，洗干净了。他拿起自己的包，走向门口。“休息一下，”他对Dean说道，眉头拧在了一起，“嗯？”

“会的。”Dean应着。

Sam犹豫了一会儿，他看向Castiel，后者抬起头来凝视着他。接着他转身下楼。Dean回头正看到天使收回他的视线又低下去不知道在看何处——所以他宁可看着Sam也不愿意看他？但即使他对这情形感到心中一痛，他也知道自己要是这么想就太愚蠢了。Castiel在Sam面前只不过在强作镇定，他是在演戏，假装他很好，但Dean知道，事实并非如此。

看到Sam把自己收拾干净让他灵机一动。他爬起来，伸出手。“跟我来，”他迅速命令道，“我知道要怎么让你感觉好点。”当Castiel完全动也不动，他俯下身，抓住他的手，稳稳地把他拉起来。他把他带进浴室，注意到窗户上的玻璃全都不见了；上面的东西都掉到后头去了。但他们运气挺好，淋浴间的屏风是塑料做的，地上没有玻璃渣。打开门，他把喷头旋开，试了下温度，后退了一步。

“Dean，我觉得还是别……”

“嘘！”Dean把一根手指贴近Castiel的嘴唇，非常近，但仍没有碰到，在天使把头转开看向别的地方之前，他设法迎上了他的目光。天使带着不安的神情凝视着水流。“相信我，这会有帮助的。会让你感觉好点。”

“这能洗掉我的罪孽吗？”Castiel静静地问道。

“你没有任何过错，Cas，”Dean回答着，强迫自己的声音保持冷静，“你不能再这么想了。它会把你从内到外，啃得一干二净。相信我，我知道的。”他捏了捏他的胳膊，“来……进来。”

他扯掉裹在Castiel腰上的床单，把他轻轻推进小隔间里。当水流打到他的头上，Castiel明显地震动了一下，绷紧肩膀，像是惊呆了，一动不动地站在水流之下。他看上去很不舒服，Dean不禁怀疑他以前到底有没有洗过淋浴；这也并不奇怪，要是他已经有两千年都未曾下到地球，估计都没机会遇上电动淋浴装置，更别提像这样的强力喷头了。这个念头让他觉得有点怪怪的，他很快就不去理会，专心脱掉自己的衬衫和裤子，当他不小心扯到了腹部肿痛的肌肉，不禁龇牙咧嘴。他跟着Castiel走进小隔间，松了口气，这地方挺大，足够他俩舒服地呆着。无论屋主是不是有法国血统，这地方就是为了享受而建的，够奢华。真是可惜，等屋主下次再来，发现这里几乎连一片玻璃也没有了，估计真会抓狂。

Castiel低着头，水流顺着他的背流下，他又打了个寒颤，看起来他像是不知道该把手放在哪儿才好。Dean走过去站在他身后，扫了一眼周围，没找到肥皂，但找到了一条柠檬味的条状物，在它旁边有一块海绵，似乎从没人用过。他拿起这俩玩意，沾了点水，把它们搓出泡沫，肥皂泡碰到他手腕上还未痊愈的伤口，异常刺痛，他忍着，不去理会。

“这……感觉很奇怪，”Castiel说着，声音一片茫然，不知所措，Dean发现自己不觉微笑起来。

“怎么奇怪法？”他问道，随着他的问题，他把海绵顺着他同伴的背一滑到底，留下一串小泡泡。让他没想到的是，Castiel跟着颤抖了一下，他的肩膀稍微抬起来了点，但他没躲开。

“我能感觉到水的温暖，”他解释着，Dean感到他的话中带着惊叹。

“哦？怎么，你从没洗过澡吗？天使都有自动清洁功能还是咋的？”

Castiel用手捂住脸，擦掉眼里的水。“我曾游历过海洋与河流，”他惆怅地回答着，“我经受过风暴，也看过洪水…… ** _大_** 洪水。但没有什么东西能把我弄湿，直到现在。不是这样。我能感觉到它，就像个人那样。这里头的热量，这和我想象中的完全不一样。”

Dean的双手停住了，他惊讶得差点说不出话。“大洪水？你是说，诺亚方舟？那些玩意？我以为那只是神话。”

Castiel摇摇头，“确有洪水，Dean。有很多场洪水。地球很古老，远比你知道的更古老。我也一样。”

“哦，很好，”Dean深吸了口气，“我总是更喜欢有经验的伙伴哈。”他无法控制自己：他唯有用俏皮话来掩饰，Castiel很可能认识 ** _诺亚_** ，这事实让他的脑子转得飞快。要不调侃两句，他大概就只能尖叫着跑开了，而这，可是万万不可。

Castiel没再多说什么，Dean只得打起精神，专心于手头上的工作，好好搓洗着他的背。他记起这几天以来，Castiel每次被痛苦折磨着，总是汗流浃背，手上更加重了几分，用力搓揉着，决意要洗净所有伤痛的痕迹。莫名其妙的，他还觉得——即使它早就消失了——他也像是在清除掉每一丁点恶魔的折磨所流下的鲜血；它留下的阴影，这种 ** _感觉_** ，仍挥之不去。一开始，这种感觉并没这么明显，但当他开始擦拭Castiel的手臂，用着海绵滑过他的手腕，手肘的内侧皮肤，他才意识到这次沐浴不但对他的同伴，对他也同等重要。他知道这听起来有多疯狂，但他感到这似乎就像是在净化Castiel，让他变得干净，完整，让 ** _他_** 重回自我。

带着这个念头，他跪在湿漉漉的瓷砖上，一点点慢慢地向下擦拭着Castiel的双腿，然后开始用海绵搓着他的臀部。Dean无从得知那恶魔究竟对他干了些什么。没有伤痕，什么也没有留下，Castiel已经痊愈了，但看不见并不等于就一笔勾销，恶魔给他留下的累累创伤依旧存在：丑陋不堪，令人作呕，这是亵渎，天使的每一寸肌肤都被玷污过了。Dean忍住厌恶，转到Castiel的面前，擦洗着他前面的身躯，克制着自己，有条不紊地打上泡沫，从他身上冲掉每一处羞愧的残影。或者，至少他希望是这样。他默默做着这一切，他的同伴依旧一言不发，他的头还是低着，双手手松松地靠着身体垂下，毫无生气，任他摆布。仿佛他就只是一尊雕像。

几分钟后Dean又站了起来，丢下海绵，这一次他用双手把肥皂抹在Castiel的胸膛上，边绕着他移动着，边轻轻按摩着他的肌肉。他用泡沫划着圈，双手贴着他的脖子，喉咙，温柔地抚摸着，接着还想要抚上他的脸，但Castiel还是低着头，避开他，只盯着自己的脚，丝毫不配合，结果他只好改去搓揉着他的头发。小小的空间内弥漫着柠檬的香味，这气味钻进他的鼻子，让他觉得有点刺痛；不知怎的，这味道感觉如此完美，尖锐，洁净，这异常清新的味道像是足以把所有恐怖的东西都驱逐出去。这比在莲蓬头下摆着的一排看上去就娘娘腔的香波要好得多了。他认出其中一瓶是Sam在用的牌子，皱了皱眉头。

“好啦，”他宣布道，他已经给Castiel的头皮按摩了好一会儿，不过这丝毫没让他觉得自己像是某种奇怪的理发师。“现在冲洗一下。”他把Castiel低着的脑袋推到水流下，冲洗着，肥皂泡沿着他的脸颊和身体迅速被冲走 。有那么一会儿，他想到是不是该提醒天使闭上双眼——肥皂泡跑到眼里可是会痛的，而他肯定对此一无所知，毕竟在这之前他从没洗过澡——但很快他想起那时刺进他胸口的刀子。哦，是啊，肥皂泡跑进眼睛里这事儿对个天使而言还真不是个问题。

让他惊愕的是，Castiel的脑袋一到花洒喷出的水珠下，他的身体就跟着紧张起来。Dean感到他的心一沉；难道这些一点都没能让他放松？他叹了口气，站到他身后去，开始揉捏着他光滑的肩膀。一开始Castiel一点反应也没有，但过了几分种，他呻吟着，随着这声呻吟，他终于，终于抬起头来对着水流。他闭着双眼，在水流的冲刷下，他的头发平平地贴着额头，水花打在他的眼皮上，Dean看着他张开嘴，伸出舌头接着喷溅的小水滴，就像是个孩子在与雪花嬉戏。清晨的阳光穿过破碎的窗户，照亮了他的脸，阳光温柔地笼罩着他，让跳跃在他皮肤上的水花闪闪发亮。突然之间，Dean再也忍不住了。他又累又饿，他的肚子痛得要命，手腕像是要断了，但这些都不重要。只有Castiel是最重要的，他还在这里，活着，如此美好，依旧是个天使。一时间Dean无法再忍下去了，他俯下身，亲吻着他的肩膀，如此急迫，势不可挡，像是终于安心，此时，此刻，天使只能他一人所有。

让他欣喜若狂的是，Castiel把头歪向一边，离开了淋浴喷头的范围，这样他就可再做一次。水流喷洒在Dean的脑后，而他的嘴唇正沿着Castiel带着水气的肩膀滑向他的脖子。过了一会儿他换了一边，在胳膊上手印的上方亲吻着，舔舐着他颈部柔软的肌肤。他的一只手滑下，落到他的腹部上，把他拉得更近点——这动作带着犹豫，他不想在这个时候又让他惊慌失措——但看起来Castiel对此并不反对，他弓起背，更靠近他的胸膛。

“叫我的名字，”天使喘息着。

“Castiel，”Dean贴着他左边的肩胛骨呢喃着。

“再说一遍。”Castiel命令着。

“Castiel……Castiel…… ** _Castiel_** _……_ ”他每说一遍，紧靠着他的身躯就跟着颤抖着，但这一次并不是因为疼痛。Dean的嘴唇落到了他的同伴的耳边，一遍又一遍说着他的名字，他知道，他太清楚了，Castiel需要这个，他需要从爱他的人口中听到他自己的名字。每说一遍，他就觉得有什么东西，在他俩之间的什么发生了什么事——跳动的火花，某个激动人心的东西，像是他们之间的连结又活了过来。Castiel变得呼吸急促，他紧紧地闭着眼睛，Dean能感到他的怀抱中的那具身体在剧烈地发着抖。

“ ** _Castiel，_** ”他低语着，用舌头轻轻舔着他耳廓上的水气，“ ** _Castiel_** ……”

天使突然把自己推开，离开他，转身背对着浴室。他推搡着Dean，几乎把他摁到了带着莲蓬头的那面墙上，紧接着，Dean看到他全身泛起光芒。透过水幕，他看到光点在他的身体上闪烁着，宛如有生命般跳动着，而接着，它们似乎迸发开去，跳离他的身体，充斥着这个空间，Castiel的双翼随之展开，落在他身体的两侧。这对翅膀倒没吓到他，当然，他之前就看过它们好几次了。让他跳起来的是淋浴间的隔板在威压下瞬间爆裂，被凭空出现羽毛和翼骨巨大的力量四分五裂。隔间的墙板被直甩出去，撞到对面的墙壁上，摔成碎片，瓷砖在压力下应声裂开，震荡波随之撼动整栋建筑，卧室门后的架子跟着倒塌在地。Castiel并没有足够的空间把翅膀全部展开，他只得弓着身子，让它们微微收敛点。但Dean毫不怀疑，要是他愿意，他能把墙打穿，他妈的给你 ** _平出一块地来_** 。

Castiel似乎一点都没有注意到他刚刚制造出来的一片狼籍。他全副身心都在别的地方——他急切饥渴地盯着Dean的嘴唇，充满欲望睁大双眼。他向前走了两步，再也不能忍耐似的，猛地扑向他，用自己的唇堵上Dean的嘴，像是他的生命全仰赖于此，把他狠狠地撞到了湿漉漉的瓷砖上。Dean闷哼一声，这一撞直击他原本青肿作痛的下巴—— ** _我去_** ——但这并不能阻止他用力回吻着Castiel，他的手指抚摸着他的脸颊，一点点向上，捋过他仍在滴水的头发，抓了满满一把，搓揉着。过了一会儿，他看向Castiel的脸（为什么他还闭着双眼？为什么他就不能 ** _睁开眼看他_** ？）然后他才意识到事实上他的翅膀静静地垂落在他的身后，等着有谁来碰触，于是他伸出手，想要抚摸——

他停了下来，皱起眉头。他把Castiel从热吻中推开，盯着看。

“Dean？”他的同伴喘息着，仍不想停下来，被这样推开让他显得又恼火又苦闷，他扭过头想看他究竟在看什么。

Castiel的双翼再也不是洁白无瑕了。它们呈现出深灰色，像是灰烬的颜色。Dean并未注意到它们是何时展开的，因为Castiel之前一直发出令人赞叹的璀璨光芒，但如今，这再清楚不过了：它们看起来……和以前不一样了，看上去肮脏不堪，虽然这并不是说上面有什么脏东西，因为羽毛看起来仍很干净。Dean迷惑不已，他伸手抚摩过它们，于是惊讶地发现这些之前无论他怎么摆弄都纹丝不乱，整整齐齐的羽毛们，如今任由他摆布，随着他的手指一番搅动，它们便凌乱不堪，参差不齐。摸上去它们像是和从前一模一样——柔软而纤细——水流从它们上面滑过，似乎怎么都无法将它们弄湿，但它们肯定和以前不一样了。

“这到底发生了什么事？”他问道，声音艰涩。

Castiel深吸了口气。他勉强移开目光，不再盯着自己的翅膀，低下了头。“ ** _你_** 以为发生了什么，Dean？”

“这是因为……那个恶魔对你做过的事？这是某种标记吗？”

“我不再纯洁了。”

Dean绷紧下巴，“所以，看起来就会是这样？你这是……这……被 ** _玷污_** 了还是怎么的？”

Castiel什么也没说。Dean抓住他的双臂，摇晃着，“看着我，Cas。别这样。别老是躲着，看着我，该死的！”

但天使还是一动不动。Dean盯着他的头顶看了好一会儿，不由得灰心丧气，他俯下身靠得更近，张开双臂紧紧地把他搂住。这个拥抱其实有点尴尬，因为翅膀显然碍手碍脚，没法子像正常人那样好好抱住，那些翼骨啊，肌肉啊，羽毛啊，都显得很碍事，尽管如此，Dean还是好好地把他抱在怀里。Castiel的胳膊感觉起来异常僵硬，所以他更用力地搂紧他，仿佛想把他挤进——塞进自己的身体里，他把下巴靠在他的头上，听天由命地闭上了双眼。

天使就像是人类，他想着。被搞坏了，犯了错，痛苦不堪。Castiel被惩罚了，但这根本不是他的错，这真是太不公了，无论在冥冥之中是什么力量对他施加了这样的惩罚，他真想要据理力争，和对方来场严肃的谈话。哪怕那是某个无法预知，无所不知的全能之神，他也不在乎。这大错特错，这伤害了他爱的人，操他妈的， ** _他对这烂摊子真是烦透了_** ！

过了很长时间，Castiel都由着他抓着自己，一动不动。但最终，几乎像是小心翼翼地试探，他的一只手轻轻地落在Dean的背上，只敢有那么一点点接触。Dean吻着他的头发，眼睛不由自主往旁边溜去，目光落在了他的翅膀上。即使颜色变了，它们仍是惊人的存在。他感觉到一股熟悉的冲动在驱使着他，他无法再忍耐下去，他想要抚摸它们。他的手指禁不住颤抖着，充满渴望。他用一只手沿着Castiel左边的翼骨自上而下，他清楚地知道要使多大劲，才能让它的主人感到愉悦，这效果立杆见影，从靠着他的胸口下面的什么地方，传出一声呻吟，这让他不觉微微一笑，这反应真是好极了。

“我真高兴它们还是像以前那样敏感，”他说着，“我很高兴你依旧能感觉到我。”

“我需要感觉到更多的你，”Castiel应道，听起来很紧张。Dean感到有条舌头在他的胸口悄悄地爬行着，这下他笑了起来。

“哦，就是这样，”他咧嘴一笑，“这才是我的好小伙子。”

莲蓬头仍在喷洒着水珠，尽管窗户大开，能消散一部分，但房间里仍充满了热腾腾的蒸汽。Dean发现他自己着了迷，水流从Castiel的翅膀上滑落，这情景光是看着就不可思议；它们完全不受影响，一点也没湿，水滴像是被轻松甩开，被它们抖落下去，像是它们被某种力场保护着。Dean试着把水弄进羽毛里，他把手打湿， ** _伸进_** 羽毛下面， ** _戳进_** 羽毛里面， ** _穿过_** 它们，用手指梳理着它们，但每一次，他的手离开羽毛时总是干透了，最终他只得放弃，轻轻拍打着，让它们重新服帖。每一次他这么做，Castiel都在他的手中颤抖着，当天使亲吻着他，吮吸着他的乳头，轻柔的呻吟声紧靠着Dean的胸口震颤着，而他那只碰着少许背部的手开始往下移动，轻轻地按抚着他的屁股。不多久Dean就感到自己变硬了，而他相当确定，Castiel也差不多了。

他放开他，跪倒在浴室坚硬的瓷砖上，双手把住Castiel的臀部，天使在他面前挺直了身子。他是对的；Castiel的分身已经半硬了，他的阴茎在水流的冲刷下微微抬起，水滴从上面滑落。湿漉漉的阴毛在底部泛着水光，因为水的缘故，看起来颜色比平时更深，但Dean没有浪费一点时间，他不去管用手指去抚弄着会是什么感觉，省略前戏，直接把Castiel的老二含进嘴里，当他的舌头在矛上来回拖动，隐约尝到了一点柠檬的气息。Castiel大喊着，用着他听不懂的语言，一只手落在了Dean的头上，不一会儿手指就开始悄悄地穿过他的头发，充满占有欲，用力抓住，搅动。这让他心满意足，皱着眉，更专心在眼前的工作上，决意让Castiel享受其中，因为， ** _该死的_** ，他需要这个。

他已经做过好几次了，足够让他知道什么对他的同伴更有效。他的舌头在Castiel的挺立上打着圈，绕着它轻舔，吮吸着，逗弄着它的顶端，进而按摩着他的双球，哦-轻如羽毛般-温柔的动作，感受着他的臀部在他另一只手掌下面正轻轻颤抖，摇晃着。Castiel微微躬下身子，他的身体像是有那么点想蜷起来，Dean稍微换了个方向，淋浴的水幕喷打在他的肩胛骨上。如果他的嘴巴能偷得点空闲，他一定会满足地大大叹口气，但此刻他还是不能停手，他尽量让自己吞得满满的，Castiel仍没放松下来，天使在他的手中仍是紧张的感觉。他做的事是对的，他想；如果Castiel硬了，那他应该是挺喜欢这个。他也知道这太肤浅了，但现在他能做到的也仅有这个了。

水流突然消失了。淋浴的沙沙声变弱，打从他们进到浴室里头，突然之间完全不一样了，第一次，这里面几乎安静下来。Dean惊讶地抬起头，眼见Castiel蜷缩着身子，而他的翅膀跟着蜷曲着，接住了喷洒而下的急流，将它们尽数兜住，不让它们直落下来，进而将水流分成涓涓细流，顺着翼尖从Dean的两侧滑落地面。

双翼在他头顶撑起华丽的穹顶，这太美了，美到令他窒息。他曾有过这样的感觉，被Castiel的羽翼包裹着，再一次：这就像是身处教堂高而庄严的拱顶之下。阳光透过羽毛，照亮了上面的每一处转折，每一点水滴，纤长的翼骨，每一片羽毛，当他忘我地凝视着，翅膀在水流的冲刷下微微颤动着。

 ** _天哪，_** 他想着，被眼前的情景震惊得再也说不出话来。 ** _他实在太让人惊讶了。_**

但Castiel的双眼仍旧紧闭着，他仍旧不肯睁开眼看他。Dean不禁感到一阵悲哀，凄凉的感觉像是藤蔓般钻进他的胸口，他重新低下头，靠向他的同伴，他用舌头舔上他的小腹，吮吸着皮肤上一道道细细的水流。这一举动给他带来一声轻柔的呻吟，原本抓出他头发的手指顿时收紧了。

“把水关掉，”Castiel嘶声说道。“我只想感觉到 ** _你_** 。”

Dean当然乐得如此，他扭动着身体，这样他能拉到把手。不断撞击着双翼的小瀑布停止了，紧接着Castiel就抓住他的胳膊，把他拉起来。Dean几乎踉跄了一下，他被天使拉着出了浴室，两人在地毯上拖下湿漉漉的脚印，穿过阳光明媚的卧室。Castiel在窗前停下，把他推倒在地，Dean坐在地上，他的背靠在床边上，抬起头，他的头发仍在滴水，他就这样望着，带着疑惑的神情。Castiel跪了下来，双腿岔开，膝盖贴着Dean臀部的两侧，挺直身子，稳稳当当在他面前，叹了口气。接着他俯下身，靠近他，深情地吻着他。

要命的是，当Dean往后靠去想在床垫上找个支撑点，受伤的腹部猛地抽搐了一下，让他痛得龇牙咧嘴。Castiel并没挪开，但有一只手移到了他受伤的地方，按了上去。Dean跟着猝然一震，这还是太痛了，不过从Castiel的手掌上散发出一阵令人舒服的暖意，平息了他的不适。他呻吟着，松了口气，仰起头，这样他的同伴就能依偎着，蹭上他的脖子。

“Dean……”天使靠在他身上呼吸着，气息吹拂在他的皮肤上。“Dean…… ** _Dean_** ……”

现在轮到他，一听见 ** _他_** 的名字就颤抖着，尤其是Castiel低低地哼着，把它送进他的耳朵深处，仿佛这是一个神圣的祝福。他闭上眼睛，感受着水顺着Castiel的发尖滴落，混着他身上的水珠，沿着脸颊慢慢爬下，璀璨的阳光透过窗户打在他脸上，即使透过眼皮仍然能感觉到明晃晃的。Castiel贴着他的大腿，暗示性地研磨着，一阵快感忽然涌过最重要的地方，迫得Dean伸出双手，本能地抓住一大把羽毛。突然他感到眼前一暗，睁开眼一看，Castiel已经张开他的双翅，将阳光阻挡在外。这房间自然比浴室大得多，但翼尖还是把床头灯扫到地上，墙上的一张画也被它挥落在地，碎裂的玻璃洒落在地毯上。Dean突然感到对屋主非常同情。照这个速度，等他们走的时候大概没什么玩意儿能保持完好了。

Castiel微微泛着光，他一边呻吟着Dean的名字，一边靠在他肩膀上的手印上，舔着它，Dean顿时感到自己的小腹深处有什么东西在闪动着，极尽愉悦。一只手裹上了他的老二，动作优雅，像是在细细鉴定他到底有多硬了，Dean咬紧牙关，竭力别让自己逸出一声啜泣。但过了一会而，当Castiel微微抬起身子，调整姿势，让自己双膝控制着平衡，他忍不住哽着嗓子发出呜咽，接着他往下一沉，如此轻松地滑落，瞬间就接纳了他，Dean简直无法相信这样的事竟就这么做到了。

“ ** _啊啊……_** ”Castiel喘着气，他的头向后仰去，翅膀随即软软地垂下，于是阳光和身体发出的光芒混合在一起。Dean凝视着他，充满敬畏地看着他的肌肉运动着，带动着他的胸膛和肩膀，陶醉在紧紧包裹着他分身的感觉中。他放开手中的羽毛，手落到他同伴的大腿上，感受着Castiel分开双腿，顶着他大腿两侧的地面，仅靠膝盖支撑着上上下下，起起落落，坚决地，缓慢地操着他，而他大腿的肌肉在他的手掌下绷得紧紧的。他的头微微歪向一边，眼睛依旧闭着，脸上写满了纯粹的欢愉。Dean不禁怀疑，穷尽他一生，他是否还见过比这还热辣的景象？

也许，这有点太辣了。Dean精力旺盛——比大多数人体力更好，他总是喜欢多想想——但这？这感觉如此之好，令人毛骨悚然，充满情色，他必须集中注意力，专注于此，专注于他已经拥有的，而不是被吸引着就去了。这感受不仅来自他的下半身，光是看着他的同伴就令人难以置信：金色的肌肤，光滑，完美，毫无瑕疵；深色的头发晃动着垂落在他的额头上，湿漉漉的，打着卷；所有这一切，配上那对不可思议的翅膀……这太容易令人性奋，到最终他不得不闭上双眼，假装什么都没有发生。

他可以等，他告诉自己，多久都等。他能坚持到底，他必须如此，因为这事不是为了他——这是关乎Castiel，让他感觉更好，帮他振作起来，让他忘记一切。他能做到的，只要是为了他。

但这感觉是如此强烈，他几乎无法忽视，很快他就发现自己喘得厉害，全身冒汗，他原本已是湿淋淋的，这会儿更是不可收拾。天使现在动得更快了，他小小声叹息着，起起落落。他俯下身，把Dean拉进怀里，紧紧地抱住他，这一举动让他在Castiel体内的老二跟着一抽，几乎把Dean送上颠峰（或者杀了他，这只是个比喻，好的方面）。Castiel做的这一切都妙极了，他迷迷糊糊地想着。他再也无法控制住自己了。事实上，他发现自己的手指深深地抓进天使的背部，企图让自己稳住，想要抓住什么更实在，更加坚固的东西，而不是像现在这样，小腹下端传来阵阵饥渴，宛如波浪般连绵不断，他被冲击着，要被吞噬了，迷失了。在他的碰触下，Castiel咆哮着，从他的胸膛深处爆发出低吼，而Dean则无助地呜咽着，因为这声音真是太他妈的性感，如此真实，简直就像是人类。

 ** _哦，上帝，他是如此接近_** ……

没想到，Castiel的节奏放慢了。他推着Dean让他重新靠回床边，还带着水气的双手捧着他的脸；太过惊讶，Dean猛地睁开双眼。

终于，终于在经历了漫长的，似乎是永远的期盼后，他发现自己凝视着一对巨大，闪闪发亮，有如水晶般清澈，蓝得不可思议的虹膜，而它们就在他面前，只有几英寸之遥。

 ** _我需要你_** ，Castiel无须言语，他只是凝视着Dean。在他长长的睫毛上缀着细小的水滴。

Dean太过吃惊，连话都说不出了。他只是就这样凝视着Castiel的双眼，深深地，看进那一片纯粹的蔚蓝，带着全然敬畏之情，只是渐渐的，他意识到他的同伴又开始骑着他了，更加激烈，更加迫切，他的手依旧紧贴着Dean的脸，而身体则一直在律动着。他的眼睛眨也不眨，目光更是丝毫没有移开。他凝视着Dean的双眼，似乎他竭尽全力，只为这样看着他。Dean确信他一定是一眼望进他的灵魂——无论他的灵魂还残存多少。他越喘越凶，感到压力在他的腹股沟内聚集徘徊，逐渐增大，当他越来越接近自己的高潮，他从Castiel的脸上看到了急切的回应。

“Cas，我……”他刚张嘴想说，但随之而来的感觉令他猝然一震，越过了高峰，所有的言语被冲刷得支离破碎，消失不见，他竭尽全力，不让自己闭上眼睛，甚至不眨眼，他不想打破Castiel给予他的 ** _凝视_** 。这真的很困难，但他做到了，驾着高潮就这样冲了上去，最终他松了口气，享受着。在那一刻，当快感刚刚过去，他感到Castiel在他身上，跟着颤抖着，他喉咙里发出有如窒息般的声音。他的眼眸丝毫未动，仍在凝视着，但当Dean的手拍上Castiel的胳膊，覆上他烙下的那个手印，那双眼睛里立刻充斥着震惊，猛然睁大了。

“不，”Castiel倒吸了一口气，神色近乎疯狂，“ ** _不要！_** ”

天使想要把他推开……但，这已经太迟了。

Dean感到Castiel的高潮把他吞没了，那是极致——凶猛，热切，充满力量，他为这感觉放声大叫，即便这个时候，他意识到这感觉并不太对，并不像他以前感受过的那样。但它仍是难以置信——就该是这样，他的心狂喜着，几乎要为这极乐爆裂开去——但，在这里有什么东西，这快乐并非无边无际，它被吞噬过了，残留着的边缘，带着苦涩，而不一会儿他就认出了这是什么： ** _黑暗_** 。

 突然间，所有的一切都出现在他的脑海里，狂暴激烈，每一丁点，全都展现在他眼前，宛如惊涛骇浪，他几乎无力应对：所有发生的一切，恶魔对Castiel所干下的那些肮脏事，那些咒语，让他不得动弹，令他痛苦的咒印，强迫他，别无选择，当Dean毫无知觉地躺在他们身边，近在咫尺，他却不得不干着可怕的恶心事， ** _下流勾当_** ；刀子划下，每一刀，痛彻心肺，渎神的符号刻进抽搐着的皮肤，划开表面，深入血肉，这是耻辱，羞愧；压倒一切，可怕的绝望感，当他躺在那里，神智不清，全然无助，他仍能听见地狱中的恶魔在叫嚣着，喊着他的名；耻辱，羞愧，哦，主啊，令你的名蒙羞，这份耻辱，更不要说他即将堕落，这份恐惧，他将堕落，直入地狱深处……地底坑……

这一切很快就消失无踪。Castiel把他的手从他肩膀上猛地推开，自己踉跄着向后猛退，直到撞上窗户下面的墙壁，惊恐万状，气喘吁吁。终于摆脱了那些接踵不断的画面，Dean颓然倒下，靠在身后的床边上。他花了好一会儿才从Castiel的感觉中挣扎出来，这才重新感觉到哪部分是自己，哪些是天使的感受。从头至尾，他盯着天使，恐惧到无以复加，他无法相信他所看到的，他所 ** _感觉_** 到的。

“我很抱歉，Cas，”他结结巴巴，呼吸急促。“天杀的，该死，我真的很抱歉。”

Castiel仍旧盯着他，惊恐万状。Dean昏了过去。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

Sam从车里出来，弯着一条腿，竭力让手上装满食物和饮料的纸袋保持平衡，锁好了车门。他转过头，发现小屋门口隐约站着一个人：Castiel。从这个距离看过去，天使和以前别无二致——完全一样的装扮，一样严肃的表情。当他走得更近点，Sam注意到他的衣服和他一贯的感觉有点不同了，有点凌乱。他的衬衫敞着领子，领带也不见了。他看上去似乎是匆忙之间套上衣服，要不就是对此全无所谓。Sam说不上哪种解释更让他觉得奇怪。

“Sam。”

“嘿，Cas。Dean在哪？”

Castiel向卧室窗户的方向点头示意，“在休息。”

“那就好。”Sam微笑，“这可把他折腾坏了。一切都好吗？”

“不。”

Sam看了他一会儿，继而放下手中的东西。“这是怎么回事？”他问道，站直身子。 ** _总是有事发生，对吧。_**

Castiel叹了口气，“恶魔总是满嘴谎话。我们都知道的。”

“是啊，他们是这样。”他想要再加上： ** _除了_** ** _Ruby_** ，但就这会儿，此时此地，这似乎不是个好时机。

“我们没有证据，他可能还是把Dean是个封印的事告诉了Lilith。”

Sam双手交叉，“你真觉得他已经说了？”

Castiel耸耸肩，“最好假设这是真的。如果他没亲口告诉Lilith，他也可能告诉了其他人。”

Sam深深叹了口气，搔搔自己的脖子。“棒极了，”他说道，很恼火自己之前居然就没想到过这一点。他很累是真，但并不苯。“那……我们现在该怎么办？”

“保护他。”

“我们之前不就一直这么做么？”

Castiel垂下眼。“我不能留下。这一阵子Uriel会看着你们。”

Sam保持沉默。这并不是个好消息。他第一反应是 ** _见鬼，Uriel 恨我。_** 他第二个念头是 ** _Cas这是要去哪？_**

 “你和Dean是发生了什么事吗？”他问道，恨死了自己得探个究竟。他想不到还有什么理由让天使必须得离去。

Castiel又抬起头来，嘴角露出一丝若有若无的微笑。“不，”他说道，“这不关Dean的事。我是主的一名战士，Sam，我需要……”他停了下来，像是在寻找用什么词才能表达。“……再一次…补充…充满。”

Sam皱起眉头，“这是什么意思？你是说等你回了天堂，把你的手指插进某种电灯插座或者类似的玩意？”

“不，”Castiel立刻否定，搞得好像Sam说真的似的。“我需要证明我的忠诚。我需要祷告。”

 Sam点点头，突然之间恍然大悟。天使落入恶魔手中，那之后发生了什么他知道得够多了，他知道那有多糟。天使需要消失一段时间，静心祈祷，这并不算奇怪。他需要证明自己，当然不是对Dean，当然了。

“你还会回来的，对吧？”他问着，想到他哥，“他会很痛苦的。”

Castiel看向别的地方，眯着眼凝视着阳光。“我会尽快回来的。他知道我永远不会离开他。Uriel会尽力保护你们，但你得答应我一件事，Sam。别让Dean太鲁莽。”

Sam扬起眉毛。“那不就是等于要我答应你别让太阳升起？”

“我知道。”Castiel凝视着他，在那一瞬间，Sam突然感到他和天使并无分别，他们有着共同目标，他们都关心着Dean，一直以来，他们都希望他快乐，尽管如此，他们一直在伤害着他。这一刻Sam感同身受，像是可以理解天使，这一个他未曾，也从没想过需要理解的造物，一股奇异的温暖袭上心头。

“你还好吗？”他不禁问道，赶着迎上Castiel的凝视，不让他移开视线。

天使僵住了，他的表情瞬间变得不可捉摸。接着他叹了口气，表情软了下来。“不，我不好。”

Sam不知道该说什么好，他喉咙发干，最终说道，“那我能做点什么吗？”

“保护好你的兄弟。”

他点点头，皱起眉头。Castiel走出屋外，依旧低着头。他看起来是那么……悲伤。他走路的样子，不知怎么的触动了他的内心，他还未回过神来，就听见自己在叫着天使的名字。Castiel回过头来。

“照顾好你自己，好吗？”他说道，“为了Dean。”

“我会的。” Castiel把双手插进大衣口袋，微微一笑。“对了Sam，我想还是告诉你……我从未在你洗澡的时候看你，你可以放心了。”

Sam眨眨眼，呆了几秒，咧开嘴大大一笑，“谢啦。”

“但恐怕我无法替Uriel担保，” Castiel继续严肃地说道，“他也许会觉得这挺有诱惑力的。”

Sam还是笑着，但他尴尬地看向草地。等他再抬头看时，Castiel已经消失了。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

他走到楼梯中间才想到，不知Castiel说的有关Uriel的那些话是不是认真的。

但这个问题并没什么实际意义，因为他很快发现，小屋内的浴室几乎全毁了。

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译者的碎碎念：
> 
> 撕碎到这里就全部结束了。  
> 这是整个熔化系列我看的第一部，当时并没想到整个故事有这么庞大。也正是因为这一部让我动了翻译的心思。  
> 整个故事其实密不可分，虽然单独看也并无问题，但前后结合起来才会对一些出入衔接毫无疑问。
> 
> 虽然Streangeandcharm在一开始就强调“嘿咻小兔子”饿了，但就算是大段的描绘，表现出的仍不止是“porn bunny bunny”.否则，为什么我会那么爱她？


End file.
